


In the Garden

by RobinUnderhill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Codependency, Control Issues, Cruelty, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kylo fails to be nice, Kylo has a short temper (surprise), Kylo tries to be nice, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Mind Games, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Not a Love Story, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Size Difference, Smut, Strength Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinUnderhill/pseuds/RobinUnderhill
Summary: He was just following orders. She just wanted a quiet life. Both will discover that meeting each other will be the worst thing that ever happened to them.This is not a love story.





	1. Sand and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a way of self-therapy but since I couldn't find much fics like this, I thought I'd share.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes. I'm very happy if you want to suggest corrections!

Even though it was fairly early in the morning, the sun burned on the hot sand and sent waves of heat into the air, playing tricks on the eyes. The sounds of cattle and some busy herders could be heard. Otherwise it was a quiet morning.

For her, it was the beginning of a day like any other, but she loved it. She helped her family with the cattle and the guest room that provided a little extra credits now and then. They rarely housed guests but it happened still.

The best time of the day was taking care of her little brother though. He always seemed so happy around her – and only around her. She felt special when the little boy stopped crying as soon as she entered the room or could fall asleep when she sang to him even though he was very sick and her mother couldn’t get him to rest at all. It was a simple joy to have such a special bond to her brother but then again, everything was simple here.

They were a tiny community about 40 people living quite secludedly from any city. She rarely left home and when she did, it was scary and exciting, seeing all these different people living loud and hectic lives. She grew up in her community and will die in her community, since she also found love in her community.

Rannek was her fiancé for about a month now and they were very happy together, sharing intimate moments whenever possible. She knew Rannek all her live. He was there to comfort her when she fell and scraped her knee at four years old. He was there to protect her when a stranger tried to steal the cattle and decided to steal her instead when she was twelve and on duty. And he was there to kiss her under the stars when she cried over the death of her grandfather. He loved her and she loved him and they would start their life together soon. She was just cleaning the guest room when she heard a loud noise drawing near. It sounded like a ship landing right in front of the village. That doesn’t happen very often and when it does, it meant either travellers or merchants which meant profit, which meant her father would be in a very good mood the next few days. She smiled to herself, shaking the bedding.

First, it went quiet. But then the screaming started, which made her jump and dart for the door immediately, but someone came storming in and running into her before she could get out. It was Rannek.

„Rannek, what is happening?“ Her fiancé was visibly terrified which made her panic. The screams outside went on.

„You have to hide!“ He whisper-yells at her „What?“ „Hide. Now!“ He shoves her into the closet. „Stay here! I'll come back and get you, okay?“ She noticed that he had blood on his hands. What was going on? „Where are you going?“ She tried to get a hold of his sleeve, which made him grab her and hold her tight for a second, before kissing her. „I love you.“ Having said that. Rannek shut the door and he was gone.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Having slain the force-sensitive boy and his mother, he stepped out into the sunlight. His stromtroopers were killing everyone in sight, reducing the screams one by one until all that could be heard was silence. Relieved that this was over so fast, he returned to his ship, stepping onto the ramp with his right boot, freezing into place. He suddenly felt like drowning, only that it felt… good. Any pain he experienced a second ago became less, him getting lightheaded and feeling at peace. He never achieved this feeling with meditation, no matter how hard he tried. His anger always kept him from reaching this state, making him even more angry. He turned around, searching for the cause of his bliss, when he saw her. She just walked in the middle of the court, looking at the dead bodies spread all over the sand. She didn’t seem able to comprehend anything she saw, being surrounded by dead loved ones, looking for any sign of life to no avail. Kylo Ren watched her, amazed by the energy she radiates, getting hungry for more.

The captain noticed his lord’s distraction and hastily made his weapon ready to erase the last living thing in this place. With a shrill hum and bright flash, he fired a laser beam at the girl. Not capable of defending herself, she just stood there, eyes closing, waiting for her end – but it didn’t come. The deadly beam just stopped midair, humming violently. With his hand still stretched out, he took a few steps towards the place of carnage, taking in this feeling he so desperately craved and which got stronger the nearer he got to the girl. She simply looked at him, completely in shock with wide eyes. He just knew, he couldn’t leave her here. He wanted to have her. He needed to have her. So he took a deep breath and commanded his troopers.

„Take her.“

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

She couldn’t resist, even if she wanted to. Her body was in so much shock that she felt numb, hot and cold at the same time.

Two creatures in white armor grabbed her hard and dragged her onto the ship, everything happened in a blur and she found herself thrown into a tiny cell. It was made entirely of metal which seemed to drain any existing warmth out of her. Crawling on all fours, she pressed herself into the corner, rocking her body back and forth, shivering wildly. The ship began to move and she could feel her home fading away with every second. It felt like an eternity. She never had been on any spaceship whatsoever and the sensation made her nauseous, causing her to breathe heavily. Then it hit her like a million tons. Everyone was dead. Everyone she ever knew was just…gone. She felt hot tears rising in her eyes. There was some warmth left in her after all.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once he was on board, he felt foolish. He should have let Captain Bey just kill her. What did think by ordering them to take her? There was a completely traumatised desert rat on his ship – he didn’t want to deal with that for one second.

He should get rid of her as soon as possible, without admitting his mistake. Maybe he could gift her to someone in their alliance as a slave? Or she could work on the base. His mind went from one possibility to the next, when they reached the hangar of his home base. He got ready to disembark, when one of his troopers appeared with the girl. She was cuffed, though it didn’t seem necessary given her state. As soon as she appeared, Kylo Ren felt the same peace that had mezmerized him before. He tried to think straight. What had he decided just now?

„…Sir?“ He looked at his subordinate, irritated. The trooper asked his question again, a little intimidated „Where should I bring her, sir?“ He thought about what he had planned to say earlier.

_Kill her. Throw her into space. I don’t care._

But instead he opened his mouth and said „Bring her to my quarters.“

__________________________________________________________________________________

Everything looked dangerous and terrifying, as if one could cut oneself on every corner. She has never seen so much shiny and sharp metal before and it made her anxious. She got dragged through corridor after corridor. This wasn’t right. She wasn’t supposed to be here at all. Thinking about it, she was supposed to be dead instead. The reason why she was still alive send shivers down her spine and made her insides feel hollow. The soldier led her into a last corridor and opened a door. Almost gently, he put his armored hand on her back and pushed her through. There she stood in a small chamber which looked almost familiar, reminding her of their guest room back home. Like a dark, twisted version of it. It looked quite human with the neatly made bed and the attached bathroom. She couldn’t make sense of it all and was just about to ask the soldier what was going to happen to her, when the door slid shut and she was alone.

Afraid to touch anything, she sat in the far right corner of the room, her cuffed hands clasped between her chest and her knees, thoughts in a tornado. The lump in her throat started to build again and she heard herself whimper pathetically.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, crying over everyone and everything she had lost, her head throbbing and her voice fading more and more. She was almost about to doze off when the door slid open and in came the masked monster in black.

Immediate fear clenched her lungs and she gasped for air, staring at the creature standing at the other end of the chamber.

„I see you made yourself comfortable.“ The dark voice roared inside that wicked helmet.

She was shaking and couldn’t hide it. She tried to sound calm and strong but her voice betrayed her intentions. „What are you going to do to me?“

„Get up.“

The masked creature took a step towards her and she instantly raised her cuffed hands to protect her from anything that might come.

„Please…“ It was no more than a faint whisper on her lips.

„Get _up_.“

She felt her body jerking up until she stood on her toes, unable to move. An invisible force pulling at her insides, making it hard to breathe. The monster stood right in front of her with his hand raised as if he just yanked something. What kind of power was this? He cocked his head with something that almost looked like curiosity.

The other black hand came forward right to her temple and she could feel a sharp and bright pain thundering through her head, making her eyebrows furl and tears escape her eyes, falling down her face. She had never felt something so awful in her entire life and she hoped that he would just kill her so this would be over soon.

„Fascinating.“ The monster said.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was even better than he could’ve imagined. Intruding her mind was almost ecstatic, to a degree that he had to force himself to stop abruptly, causing her to fall at his feet, groaning weakly.

He wanted more, but he had to be careful not to break his new toy before he had all the fun, so he took a step back to restrain himself. For the first time, he looked at his prisoner who tried to regain her strength on the ground. Her skin was even whiter than his, forming a strong contrast to her dark brown hair. This was unusual for someone who grew up in the desert like a savage. Except from that, she was nothing special appearance-wise, he thought. But that didn’t matter anyways.

She managed to sit up and pressed herself against the corner again, looking at him fearfully with green-blue eyes that were swollen and red from crying. He stared back for a few seconds, taking her fear in and enjoying himself.

„Please, just kill me already.“

That surprised him and he scoffed, crouching down to her eyelevel.

„You think I’d go through that much trouble just to kill another desert rat?“

She thought she had it all figured out and now the doubts are back again, he could feel them gnawing at her mind.

„I’m not going to kill you.“

„…You’re not..?“ Kylo could almost hear disappointment.

Death was more welcome than he was, it seemed. She just wanted their little game to end and follow her family. The mask terrified her as well - he sensed it. So he reached at his helmet and took it off.

Her face showed utter bewilderment at the sight of his true appearance.

„But I thought-“ She continued but he had read her thoughts already.

„That I’m a monster? Oh, but I am.“

They are always surprised. Always relieved when they see his face, but he will show her that she has more to fear than just a mask.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

She didn't understand. Why did this young man dressed like darkness itself, possessing powers she never even could Imagine, take her with him if not to kill her? Except… a terrible thought crossed her mind making her insides turn.

„Don't be foolish.“ The man said, dismissive, standing up again, looking down at her.

„Get up.“

This time, she did. Pushing herself slowly upwards in her corner. He waved his hand and her cuffs fell off with an angry clatter.

This was just getting more and more confusing with every second.

„You want to know why you’re here?“

She nodded hesitantly, some part of her was afraid to know.

„It’s simple. Your presence seems to calm me down. Help me relax. Your mind, while being ridiculously average, holds something special for me to make use of. So it would be wasteful to kill you.“

Somehow she thought he suppressed a „yet“ at the end. She thought about his words for a little while, processing what that meant for her.

„So I'm like…a houseplant to you?“

He seemed amused by that conclusion, fixating her with a strange look in his eyes, which made her feel quite uneasy.

„Your name will be Eden.“ He finally said, turning his back to her.

At first she didn't understand what he meant. When it dawned on her she couldn't help speaking up, taking a step forward.

„But my name is-„

Within a blink of an eye, he halfway turned to her again and waved his hand before her eyes.

„Your name is Eden.“ His voice was harsh.

Of course. He was right all along. Now it was so crystal clear that she wondered how she could have forgotten. She felt her lips moving and heard herself say „my name is Eden.“, a single tear rolling down her face in silent protest.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo Ren wasn't sure if the mind trick would work on her, hence the harsh tone in his voice, just to make sure he was obeyed. But it did work fine, which almost disappointed him. How could such an ordinary being have this special use to him? Usually thoughts like this would make him angry already but he was quite calm and picked up the clothes he intended to give to her.

„I want you to clean up and put these on.“

He handed Eden the grey outfit and eyed her with mild disgust. She brought way too much sand into his quarters. It was everywhere on her, he could smell it. He hated sand.

Eden’s eyes wandered to the sanisteam and she looked deep in thought. Kylo wondered if she never used one of those before and didn't know how they worked. Then she spoke again with a thin and fearful voice.

„Where will I stay?“

This was getting a little bothersome. But thanks to his „plant“ he wasn't irritated yet. No, she wasn't a plant. She was a whole garden for him to walk in. He took some of that precious aura in.

„You will stay here.“ When he saw the concerned look on her face he added „I won't be here most of the time, so you'll have the quarter for yourself.“

He couldn't let her be anywhere else. He wanted access whenever needed. He also didn't like it when someone else handled his possessions.

„But what about…“ She began, unsure how to phrase her question. „Where will I sleep?“ She finally said.

„I don't sleep much.“ Kylo just said, which confused her even more but he was tired of answering. Eden noticed this well enough and didn't dare to speak once more. She slowly walked over to the bathroom, clothes clutched to her chest.

He almost turned to leave when he sensed one last important question on her mind.

„My name is Kylo Ren. You can call me Kylo, if you wish.“

She stopped in her tracks while facing the bathroom, nodding. There was a moment of silence and he reached the door pad when she managed to ask one last question.

„Will you hurt me again?“

Kylo opened the door to leave. There was no emotion in his voice, when he answered.

„Yes.“

And he left.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

As soon as he was gone, Eden immediately got sick and puked into the sink. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be real. They murdered everyone and now she is to be tortured until she will be finally killed too? The man who called himself Kylo Ren didn't even lay one finger on her yet inflicted a pain she wasn't ready to experience again. Things like this don't just happen, this was ridiculous. She looked at herself in the small mirror that hung above the sink, searching for any clue that this was a dream.

She looked awful. Her face was red and swollen, she had blood on her neck and her hair was a mess. Dream or not, maybe showering wouldn't be such a bad idea.

So she got out of the clothes that were handmade by her grandmother, who was dead, took off the shoes her father, who was dead, bought her at the market. She removed the necklace her dead fiancé gave her as an engagement gift.

She cried loudly in the shower, letting the water wash away the past. The hot drops caught the sand in her hair and pulled it down the drain, stealing the last piece that was left of home.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Kylo Ren changed his door security profile and called for the stormtrooper who brought Eden to his quarter to make sure he won't ever tell anyone about this. He doesn’t need this kind of reputation with his staff. He especially didn't want Hux or Snoke to know for they would mistake his practicability for weakness.

It was really nice to know that he could always access this unusual peace if he needed to, making his remaining day on the base less stressful. He trained his knights, gave orders to invade another village looking for rebels and sat through a boring meeting with the generals. His thoughts drifted off and he felt the hunger again. It was really convenient. Not only did Eden give him some kind of peace he failed to get on his own, she also provided opportunities to ease his sadistic desires that he had even around her. He always presumed it was just his anger guiding his thoughts but maybe he was mistaken. He liked to see her fear and pain just as much as he liked to invade her mind. Maybe he will visit her again after those political puppets were done talking.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

The clothes Kylo gave her were tighter than she was used to and they felt alien on her skin. She left her own clothes folded in the bathroom but took the necklace and managed to put it in one of the folds of her pants she could use as a pocket before she finally sat down onto a chair and stared. Now that she fulfilled his orders she didn't know what to do. Eden was really tired but she was scared to fall asleep in this place, maybe getting caught off guard. Not only that but the bed in this room didn't feel too inviting given that it was his. She looked around and her eyes stopped on the door. Was she able to get out on her own? She didn't know, what that would accomplish since she was on a base full of dangerous armed people but she was drawn to this possibility anyways.

Eden stood up and slowly walked towards the door. It had no handle of any kind and she remembered it sliding sideways on command by touching this square. Her hand was shaking as she reached for it. She touched it with her fingertips and then with her palm, surprised that it was quite cool. The square lightened up and Eden could hear a strict sound that startled her, making her jump back a little. The door didn't move. It’s not that she expected otherwise but she felt more trapped than before nevertheless.

Eden had nothing to do whatsoever, so she sat against a wall and tried to clear her mind from any catastrophes she experienced recently, leaving her with nothing else to think about.

Her solitude didn’t last forever of course. The man came back storming in the room with his coat flying behind him. He didn’t even look at Eden when he entered, but headed straight for the little table, putting something down on it with a clank.

„Come here and sit down.“

It took a little while for Eden to get up. She was terribly exhausted and her muscles didn’t obey as they should. With a hand on the wall to steady her, she made her way across the room and sat down at the table as her jailor commanded. In front of her sat a tray with something that seemed edible. Her stomach churned at the sight.

Kylo Ren fixated her. „Eat.“

Her heart began to beat faster. Her stomach reacted no better.

„I’m not hungry.“

Eden could feel his gaze harden on her.

„I-I’m sorry. I can’t.“

He pressed his words through his teeth. „Either you eat, or I’ll force it down your throat.“

She didn’t want to find out if he was just saying this as an empty phrase. So she took a deep breath and picked up the fork to start eating. She could feel Kylo Ren relax his muscles as soon as she did. Eden tried not to think about what she was eating or that she was eating at all, forcing her jaw to chew and her throat to swallow. As soon as the food reached her stomach though, warmth flooded her body and she felt a little better.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kylo watched her eat and noticed that she looked way less savage than before, now that she took a shower. Without the filth and with the new clothes she almost looked like the pathetic people he grew up with. Eden really took her time with the food and he became quite impatient, which resulted in his hands twitching nervously. He wanted to dive into her mind again badly but he knew that he needed to keep her sane and healthy as well. It already felt good being near her but it was not easy to withhold the urge to just invade this special mind that was technically his now. Naturally, his visible impatience made her uneasy, so he got up and took off his coat and gloves. He rarely took them off and he looked at his hands sceptically for they just appeared to be ordinary hands that wouldn't hurt or kill anything. He didn't like them.

„Thank you.“

Her voice startled him, for he didn’t expect thanks from his prisoner. Seems like his little desert flower got decent manners. Well, he can play the polite game too.

„You’re welcome.“ He couldn’t help a slightly sarcastic tone.

She was done eating, which meant she was free for other activities. Maybe she could show her gratitude by letting him into her mind without making a scene.

„Come here.“

He could feel her hesitation and fear and shivered with anticipation. How did she make him feel so good? Eden stood up and stumbled two steps towards him, standing tense and looking at Kylo with tears in her eyes, knowing well what was going to happen next. He took a step towards her as well which made her flinch slightly. She closed her eyes as he lifted his hand in front of her forehead. Kylo waited three more seconds before going in, a faint smile on his lips.

As soon as he took a dive it was indeed the ecstasy he had craved all day, but he also felt that she was exhausted to death. Kylo Ren just saw blurred flashes of recent memories. A boy, the sun, a kiss and pain. Eden couldn’t even think straight anymore, for her mind couldn’t handle everything that happened this day. No wonder she went all polite on him earlier. He let the rush happen for another few seconds and then stopped. He left Eden panting heavily, staggering on her feet. Kylo reached out and steadied her by grabbing her arm, touching her for the first time. It send a dangerous tingle down his spine.

„Have you slept at all?“ He asked, irritated.

She touched her head, dizzy. „Uh...no.“

„You have to sleep.“ He said in a commanding tone.

„I can’t. Please.“ He didn’t know what she meant to plead for. He guessed that neither did she. Her thoughts were almost impossible to read at this point.

„I don’t want to...I can’t.“ She continued mumbling with tears falling down her face.

He wasn’t a patient man and had no nerve to argue any further so he put her into force sleep within a second and caught her falling body with one arm. He never liked touching another person, not even his mother when he was little. But touching Eden felt astonishingly good which almost scared him. He put her on the bed and looked at her for a few seconds, wondering again if he had made a big mistake by taking her with him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Her head was throbbing violently as she awoke, causing her to moan quietly. Eden couldn't remember how she went to sleep, how she ended up in the bed especially. She pushed herself into a sitting position and jumped, for there was a black creature in the room with her. It took a while for her eyes to adjust before she recognised Kylo Ren who was sitting motionless on the floor, his back turned to her. She couldn't even hear him breathe. He couldn’t be dead, could he?

„It's called meditation.“

Eden felt her face getting hot. She didn't know how it was possible for him to read her thoughts but it made her extremely uncomfortable and him even more creepy.

Kylo scoffed before he suddenly stood up and turned to her. Looking at her intensely, making her avert her eyes. He seemed to be hesitating for a moment before he said „You should rest today. Get some more sleep and I’ll bring you food later. I want you back on your feet by evening, is that clear?“

How was she supposed to feel better just one day after that man and his subordinates killed everyone she cared about? What was food and sleep going to accomplish? She felt her eyes threateningly burn with rising tears of desperation.

He punched down on the bed hard with both hands to get her attention. It made her jump.

„You will answer me, when I ask you a question.“ He roared through clenched teeth, which seemed to be a habit of his.

„Y-yes.“ What else was she supposed to say without angering him even more?

He nodded, satisfied, and went to get his helmet. He left without another word but not before putting his twisted mask on. Handsome face or not – it made no difference to Eden anymore.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

He sighed as he left his quarters. She was going to need a lot more education to not piss him off all the time. There he was, making sure that she was getting better – being nice even. And she had the nerve to think of him as creepy, which he found quite rude considering that he was all she had from now on. She should be more grateful, but he will teach her to be. He made his way to the great chamber to make his daily report to Supreme Emperor Snoke. He took a deep breath. The nightly meditation beside her sleeping body was the best he ever had. He felt more calm and powerful than ever.

He met General Hux halfway to the great chamber and gave him a short nod. He never liked that jerk who was always questioning Ren’s power and position in the first order, but he will show Hux someday that he shouldn’t mess with Kylo Ren.

They entered the great chamber and stood before the hologram, which just appeared. Emperor Snoke looked at them expectantly, his judging gaze resting longer than usual on Kylo Ren.

„So?“ His voice was cold and sharp as cutting ice.

Hux began his report about his division and their accomplishments regarding the rebels. But Snoke had his eyes fixed on Kylo Ren, who got kind of anxious about this unusual attention.

When Hux was finished, no-one spoke and the General cleared his throat to break the silence.

„Kylo Ren.“ Snoke began. Kylo felt Hux irritation rise for Snoke didn’t even respond to his report.

Kylo met the Emperor's gaze. „Something is different about you, my student,“ he continued, „tell me, what might that be?“

Kylo cleared his mind, so that Snoke wouldn’t find out about his little guest. He would either take it for weakness or use her for his cause and he wouldn’t have either of that.

„I took your guidance, master, and found power in meditation“, Kylo told him.

Snoke didn’t seem too satisfied with that answer which gave Kylo an uneasy feeling but he didn’t let it show and continued with his report.

„We proceed with operation blight. We managed to erase a force sensitive individual just yesterday and are working on locating others.“

„Good. You may leave now.“

They both turned to leave.

„Not you, General.“

Kylo stopped in his tracks and blinked in confusion under his helmet. Snoke rarely speaks with Hux alone for he is just a cog in the system and not Snoke’s personal student. He forced himself to leave the chamber, as if the situation didn’t disturb him greatly.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Eden tried to sleep as she was ordered but it just wouldn’t happen. Her thoughts constantly wandered to her home, which was like a stab in the heart each time, making it impossible for her to fall asleep. So she had laid there in the bed of the man who killed them all and stared at the ceiling for hours. Her eyes wouldn’t produce anymore tears and her head hurt still, so she decided to get up and drink some water from the bathroom sink to get hydrated.

As soon as she took a few sips of the water which tasted too much like metal, she could hear the door open, which made her freeze in place.

„Eden?“ Kylo Ren’s voice sounded alarmed. Within a blink of an eye, he stood in the bathroom door, his hands on the doorframe, with an irritated look on his face but releasing a relieved breath of air. He didn’t wear his helmet. Eden wondered if he took it off for her sake before entering.

„What did I tell you about answering?“ he said angrily.

„I’m sorry. I – I was drinking,“ She stammered.

Kylo’s eyes darted to her and the sink as if searching for proof. He let go of the frame. „I brought you food. Come and eat.“

He left the doorway, took the trays from the bed where he had hastily put them to go look for her and put them on the table instead before sitting down at one end. Eden hadn’t expected him to eat with her. She hesitated to sit down, finding eating at the same table too intimate a situation having with this man. But she could see him getting irritated at her again so she sat down, picked up her fork and began eating in silence.

The food tasted alright. It almost reminded her of something she once ate in the city when her father took her with him to trade in some wool. Another stab in the heart.

„You’re not much of a talker, are you?“ Her captor said to her between bites.

Was he serious? Had he really such a lack of empathy?

She pulled herself together, since there was no sense in angering him. „I’m sorry. What do you want me to talk about?“

„Tell me about your home.“

Her fork dropped with a loud clattering sound. There was a brief moment of silence until Eden dared to speak.

„Please don’t make me.“ It was more a whisper than she intended. She didn’t know how many more stabs her heart could take.

„It hurts, doesn’t it?“ His voice changed in tone, „don’t you want it to end?“ he said, almost seductively.

Was he going to kill her now after all? She thought about that option and was ready to agree but he spoke again.

„I could make you forget them, you know.“ His eyes seemed to look straight into her soul.

She didn’t know what he meant at first, but then it dawned on her. „You can do that…?“

„Sometimes.“ He took another bite to eat as if this was nothing more but smalltalk, still looking at her.

She couldn’t look back. „Please don’t.“

He swallowed his food. „Why not?“

„I don’t want to forget.“

What would be left of her then? It was everything she was.

„I could just do it. You wouldn’t even know.“ It sounded like a threat to Eden which made her heart drop and her hairs stand.

He just wouldn’t avert his eyes. Was he trying to hypnotise her with his stare?

„So you’d rather suffer all this pain than forget?“

She thought about that for a moment. „Yes...“ Her answer sounded almost like a revelation. He stared at her for a moment longer and then brought his attention back to his lunch as if nothing happened.

„Eat up.“

The confused girl followed his order. Strangely she somehow felt better, realising now that her pain came from love. Love she never ever would want to miss or forget. This pain was everything she had left of them and she would treasure it, even gain strength from it. She wondered if this was what that mysterious man across the table intended with this conversation all along. But Eden dismissed that trail of thought for being ridiculous. Nevertheless, she took a quick look at him and thought she could see a hint of a smug smile flit over his lips.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo Ren left his quarters with a feeling of success, but also worried. When he thought her gone for a second, he panicked. His mind rushing through scenarios where she killed herself or someone took her away. It was dangerous possessing something valuable since it would always result in fear of losing it. He just had to make sure that this won't happen - except he wanted to. It was easy enough to manipulate the girl so she won't end her life so soon. What concerned him more was the suspicion of his emperor and General Hux for he wasn't ready to share his secret yet, if ever.

He was righteously concerned. The General observed him even more than usual for the remaining day, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Kylo wouldn't give him anything though. It was foolish of him to bring two trays into his quarter for lunch, he admitted, but he had wanted to check on the girl more thoroughly than the day before. It also didn't hurt to appear human now and then, if you want someone to eat out of the palm of your hand. Anyway, Hux wouldn't dare to openly go against him, for Kylo could kill him in an instant and the General knew this well. So it was to be expected that he plotted something shady to fulfill the task at hand . Kylo had to be on the lookout without appearing to be so.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Strengthened by her lunch, she brought up the courage to further inspect the quarters, her cage. At first she looked for anything to control the lights but she found nothing. The lighting seemed to simulate a natural day and night cycle automatically, which was helpful to track time. Eden had lived most of her life outside and took fresh air, warm sunlight and the nature soundscape for granted. In here, those things were non existent. Stale Air came from a small vent – way too small to climb into – and the whole ceiling provided light, which neither looked nor felt like a sun but nevertheless imitated one. The thing that was the most odd to her was the interior though. For a private quarter there were little to none personal items which explained why she initially got reminded of their guest room. She wondered if the man had another home were he kept his belongings, or if he simply didn't have any.

 _Except me_ , Eden thought.

After finding nothing of interest, she tried to sleep once more, drifting in and out of it, she just drowsed a little, before she got company again in the evening.

Kylo Ren entered, this time only one portion of food in his hands, which he put down on the table as usual. He took off his helmet and sighed. It sounded somewhat exhausted. As soon as he entered, Eden left the bed, standing awkwardly and tense, not sure what to do. At the sight of the food, her stomach growled. It was the same as earlier, which she liked quite well. Did he know that?

The man with the strange powers was still occupied taking off what seemed to be the more official parts of his uniform, paying no regard to his prisoner.

She just was about to go sit down to eat, when his arm shot out and blocked her way.

„Not yet. I need you first.“

He _needed_ her? This wording send a shiver down her spine. Was he going to hurt her again?

Kylo Ren grabbed her wrist with an ungloved hand which made Eden gasp. This was the first time she actually realised he was touching her. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. His grasp was rough and he pulled her to him. She panicked and tried to pull and turn away, scared of this darkly dressed man and his needs, but he managed to keep her in place with just one hand, making low _sshh_ noises, as if she was an animal. Kylo let out an exhale of excitement and anticipation which felt almost sexual and Eden got immediately sick.

Then he did _it_ again and she heard a whimper escape her mouth. It was lightning and ice and liquid fire in her head, hurting her. But there was also something deeper, tucking sharply at her mind, invading her private thoughts and memories. She could see flashes of them, things she almost had forgotten. She saw her mother and father, having a rare fight. Then there was Rannek as a child, handing her a desert flower. When she saw her baby brother smiling and laughing at her, she couldn't hold back anymore and cried again, wanting it to end.

„Please,….stop…“ Eden pleaded desperately.

„Earn your food.“ Her tormentor said, breathing heavily.

The flashes stopped but the pain went on for another minute before Kylo Ren let finally go off her wrist, giving her the chance to distance herself.

He ran his fingers through his black hair. „Now you may eat.“

But Eden wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo Ren had had a really bad afternoon, walking on eggshells around General Hux while maintaining his calm. Yes, he was very impatient to use her so he just did. It’s not like she had any say in this, nor should she have but he liked that she resisted for he had an excuse to touch her again. He rarely felt things like excitement anymore, not even when assassinating the force sensitive subjects.

So he had captured the sister of the boy he recently killed – how curious. He could tell from her memories that the boy had felt the same sensation he did in her presence. So it was connected to the force after all. Good to know.

Their little session made him feel better and he almost felt bad for being so rough but it also had pleased him to overpower her and hurt her. He was that much of a sociopath, it seemed.

Eden still stood there, shocked, rubbing her wrist. Kylo had left a mark with his tight grip and he was strangely pleased about that fact. He wanted to touch her again and leave more marks, actually, but he would save that for other times. For now, he had to make sure she was okay. So he tried to soften his voice.

„You really should eat now.“

„I’m not hungry.“ She said, almost sulkily. He didn’t know if he should find that amusing or get angry about it.

„Would you rather continue where we left off just now?“

She pressed her lips together tightly for a few seconds, staring nowhere in particular, before sitting down to eat.

Mission accomplished.

Eden ate in silence and Kylo took the chance to go take a shower in the sanisteam. She still sat there with the empty tray when he left the bathroom wet-haired and shirtless and he could feel her tense up when she noticed. Well, it was his quarter and she had to get used that he did whatever the hell he wanted.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

This night, Eden consciously went to sleep after Kylo Ren ordered her to. As soon as she laid down, he sat on the floor and meditated all night long. He didn’t understate when he said he didn’t sleep much.

He stood up just about when the light got brighter, put on his uniform and left without saying a word. Eden pretended to sleep but she was sure he could tell she was awake anyway. She got up and took a shower right after he left. Having done that, there was nothing to do for her but wait. She passed the time by quietly singing to herself and walking around the room to get some kind of exercise at least.

She was just about to turn around for the 354th time when suddenly the door slid open. Eden stopped in her tracks and stared at it, expecting someone to enter – but no one did. The door remained open, and with every second it did, Eden felt drawn to it. She took a step towards the open door, heart beginning to race. Was this a test? And even if not, what was she going to do once outside? The more she waited the more panicked she got. What if it closed again and her only chance to ever leave this place was gone? Without thinking, she stepped through the entrance, looking left and right. There was not one soul in this corridor and the door closed behind her with a sinister hiss. The bird was out of its cage.

Immediately after the door closed, Eden regretted leaving the room. Sure, she was trapped in there all alone as a slave to a mad man but now she was trapped out here all alone with a whole army. She felt extremely unsafe and tried to get back inside to no avail. With her back pressed to the door, she considered her options. She could just wait right there for her captor to come back, but…

Now that she was here already, she had to do _something_. Even if she didn't manage to find a way out of here, she would at least take a walk. What was the worst that could happen? If she got caught, they would just take her back to her cage, right?

So Eden broke away from the door and began walking. With one hand still on the cold steel wall, she slowly made her way to the next cross section, where she carefully peeked around the corner before proceeding further. She wondered why there weren't any people here but it was too convenient for her to complain. She made a few right turns and a left turn when she arrived at a huge glass panel. Slightly afraid to be seen, she approached the panel carefully and what she saw made her jaw drop. Right before and under her was a Hangar with huge space ships, busy people and droids loading big cargo boxes on and off board. It was fascinating and scary to look at and it reminded Eden of those busy desert bugs she used to watch carry loot to their nest when she was younger. She stood there, observing and wondering if she had any chance to get on board of one of those things, when she heard someone behind her.

„Identify yourself!“

Eden whirled around and found herself standing in front of two soldiers dressed in white armor, guns ready to fire straight at her. She immediately threw her hands in the air.

„Please don't shoot me!“ She pleaded.

„Identification. Now.“ The right soldier was tense as he spoke.

„Uh…I’m Eden.“ The scared girl just said helplessly, eyes fixed on the weapons in front of her.

„What's your ID code?“ The left soldier tried.

Eden could feel her heartbeat in her throat.  
„My code…?“

„Yes, your code.“

„I…I’m sorry, I don't have any.“

She noticed that this alarmed those two men so she added

„I'm a servant!“ hastily. This wasn’t a lie, really, was it?

One of the soldiers scoffed in his white helmet.

„Is that so? Whom do you serve?“

„Kylo Ren.“ Eden replied promptly.

There was a short pause, before the right one asked „And where is your quarter, girl?“

„Um….I’m staying with him.“ She said, uneasy.

A short pause again.

„Excuse me?“ The left one said.

Eden gathered herself.  
„I'm living in Kylo Ren’s quarters but I got lost. Could you help me get back?“

The soldiers looked at each other for a moment and one gave the other a short nod. They lowered their guns a bit and the right one said. „Come with us, please.“

 

They took her in their middle and it seemed like they really made their way back to the quarters, turning this way and that way, until they finally stopped in front of a door, one of the soldiers opened it and they led her through. But this wasn't where she was asked to be brought. She found herself in a stuffy room with just a strange metal chair in the middle. She panicked at once, turning around and looking at the soldiers.

„Where am I?“ She demanded to know, but her question was ignored.

„Hold her.“ One man said to the other, who approached Eden. She backed up but stumbled and couldn't get away fast enough. The soldier grabbed her by the arms and put them behind her back, standing behind her, presenting her to his colleague. That guy had just taken off his helmet seconds ago. He was a hard and creepy looking man, Eden could see suspicion and cruelty in his eyes. They somehow made her angry and she snapped at him: „What are you doing?“

„No need to get an attitude, girl. You're an intruder and I have to search you.“

„I'm not an intruder. I belong to Kylo Ren.“ She tried to say calmly.

The soldier holding her scoffed once more, „still sticking to your tale, eh? How stupid do you think we are?“ He tightened his grip and twisted her arms while saying that, causing her to wince in pain.

The helmetless man had taken off his hand armor as well and approached Eden, grabbing her by the throat to take a look into her ears first, then telling her to open her mouth and looked in there as well. This seemed pretty much like standard procedure so she complied. They won't find anything anyway and maybe they'll let her go after.

But when the soldier proceeded with her upper body, she had the impression that he was feeling her up, taking his time tracing her waist. Eden squirmed when he was grabbing her breasts hard, which made the man behind her stand closer and using more strength to hold her in place.

„Not so feisty now, are you?“ He said into her ear, making her panic level rise.

Tears of desperation filled Eden’s eyes, but she managed to fight them away. The man in front of her let go of her breasts and pulled a knife out of his leg armor. Her eyes widened.

„I think I need to take a closer look. Hold her still.“

The girl’s breathing quickened with fear as the soldier took the collar of her clothing and cut into it, making it easier for him to rip off. Which he did in a few violent and quick movements. The man put the knife back to get his hands on her again eagerly, digging his fingers and nails into her bare skin. She couldn't help but try to get away, whimpering pathetically, causing the soldier holding her to inflict pain. At the same time, the other one grabbed her painfully hard between her thighs. Eden yelled „stop it!“ out loud.

Suddenly something struck the side of her face with force and she saw stars for a few seconds.

„Stay quiet, girl!“ the helmetless soldier said, hand still raised.

Tears rolled down her face but rage took ahold of her and she kicked at the groping man, causing him to stumble a little backwards.

The man behind her laughed in her ear, obviously amused at Eden’s attempt to defend herself.

She got hit in the face again, but harder. She could taste blood in her mouth and her vision went black for a second. That's when the man still in his helmet threw her hard on the floor. Eden groaned and tried to crawl away but someone grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. A hand grabbed her by her hair and she felt the knife at her throat.

„One more sound or false move from you and you're dead.“

One of them turned her on her back and ripped at her clothes again, trying to get them off. Eden didn’t dare to fight back anymore.

A familiar hiss interrupted the men and they stood up, facing the door, shielding it from Eden’s view.

„What is going on in here?“ a modulated voice roared harshly.

It was the first time that Eden was glad to hear it.

_Kylo…_

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

He felt in the middle of training that something was wrong. He could feel a distress and he could feel being drawn towards it. It was an urge he had to follow and it led him right into this interrogation room.

Then he felt and saw her on the floor, barely sitting. Clothes ripped, lip bleeding and face full of tears, trying to cover herself with her arms. His hand immediately reached for his lightsaber and ignited it, making everyone in the room jump.

„Explain.“ He hardly could contain his rage.

The man without helmet spoke.

„We found her wandering in sector 3, Sir. She couldn't identify herself so we took her for standard procedure, Sir.“

Kylo looked at Eden, who averted her eyes, feeling guilty.

„Does this look like standard procedure to you?!“ He gestured towards the girl.

„She resisted, Sir.“ The trooper with helmet said.

„She also wanted to get into your quarters Sir, talking nonsense about living there-„

Kylo Ren’s hand shot out and he force-choked the storm trooper.

„So she told you she belonged to me and you still did this?“

The other stormtrooper dared to speak, while his colleague gasped for air.

„We have direct orders from General Hux to treat this sector with the maximum safety level, Sir.“

The choking man went limp and Kylo let him fall to the ground. He turned to the remaining stormtrooper without helmet, his lightsaber still flickering violently.

„Eden.“ He called out, without looking at her. Eden flinched at the mention of her name.

„Come here.“

Shivering with fear, the girl stood up and made her way to him with a lowered head. Kylo Ren pushed her gently behind him, still fixating the soldier, whose face was as white as his armor.

„This girl belongs to me. I want you to get a message to General Hux to never mess with something of mine again. Understood?“

The stormtrooper stood at attention.  
„Sir, yes, Sir!“

Kylo Ren started to turn around but then hesitated for a moment.

„You know what?“

He raised his lightsaber and slashed the trooper in two with one swift movement. Eden gasped loudly behind him.

„I'll tell him myself.“

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

He just killed them. Both of them without any effort. It was all her fault and she was next, Eden was sure of it. He turned around, lightsaber still glaring dangerously red, standing in front of her. She tucked at her ripped clothes, trying to cover her naked breasts, head lowered and eyes averted, still shivering. She was ready for any punishment he seemed fit for her attempt to escaping.

But Kylo Ren put his lightsaber away, took off his cape and wrapped it around Eden’s shoulders instead. She was caught by utter astonishment because of this gesture but she tucked his robe around her nevertheless and muttered a quiet „Thank you.“

He stood there for a moment, looking at her. She must be a pathetic sight and she was very ashamed of that fact.

„Would you like to accompany me back to my quarter or do you want to take another walk?“ He taunted coldly with his twisted voice.

She felt anger at this misplaced attempt at humor but she reckoned he simply enjoyed making her feel bad.  
Nevertheless Eden didn’t dare remain silent since he just asked a question.

„Take me back, please.“

They walked the corridors in silence, but Eden also walked in defeat. The bird was about to be back in its cage for good, but not without losing a bunch of feathers. She also was still afraid to be punished for her attempt to escape Kylo Ren’s grasp.

They arrived at his quarters and entered, Kylo immediately reaching for his helmet and taking it off, looking at Eden expectantly.

She stood there in silence.

„Now, will you tell me what happened or should I take it from you?“

Goosebumps urged her to answer fast:

„The door just slid open. I didn’t know what to do. I panicked. I’m really sorry-“

„The door just opened by itself?“ He asked, doubtfully.

„Yes.“ She felt foolish.

„And it stayed open?“ Kylo Ren stared at her intensely

„For about a minute, yes.“

The man fell silent as if deep in thought.

Eden couldn’t wait any longer, she had to know.  
„What will my punishment be?“ She asked with a trembling voice.

Her captor looked surprised. „Do you want me to punish you?“ He asked with raised eyebrows.

„No.“ She replied promptly, „but I want it to be over.“

Kylo Ren looked at her with a mix of curiosity and worry.

„I think you had your punishment already.“ He stated calmly. After a short hesitation he added  
„Are you okay?“

Eden shook her head.

„Do you think you need medical aid?“ Kylo asked.

She shook her head again and bit her lip.

„I just watched a man getting cut in half.“ She said after a little while.

His expression hardened, „So? Look what he did to you. I wont tolerate damage to what is mine. You should be grateful I killed them.“

She was not, but she didn’t want to anger him. „I’m grateful that you came to help me.“

She paused, a sudden thought came to her.

„...How did you find me?“

He looked at her with piercing eyes  
„I’d find you anywhere. So don't ever try to run away from me again. Do you understand?“

„Yes, ...Sir.“

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo Ren gave his prisoner new clothes and an ointment for her bruised face, before he left to confront the General. His rage grew as he went farther away from his quarter so that he had to stop and punch the wall one time.

 

Hux wanted to expose him, that’s why he activated the emergency door opening to lure out whatever he was hiding. That’s why he send his men into this specific sector and gave them the order to treat anyone and anything with greatest suspicion. Kylo Ren was panting from anger as he stormed into the office of General Hux, where he was just briefing Captain Phasma on the latest orders. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at the Commander, who clenched his fists at the sight of General Hux.

 

„I’ll call for you later Captain.“ Hux dismissed Phasma and waited for her to leave.

 

„So. I guess my troopers found your little pet?“ He smirked at Kylo’s visible anger.

 

When he didn't answer, he continued.

 

„You know, I was quite surprised when I saw that girl sneaking out of your quarters on the monitor, Ren. I never took you for so desperate to kidnap homely desert wenches.“

 

Kylo’s eye twitched under his helmet.

 

„You are lucky I vowed to Snoke not to kill you, otherwise you would be dead already.“

 

„Now, now. All I did was making sure your guest is not a spy. You’ll be relieved to hear that I haven’t reported back to the Emperor yet.“ Hux gave him a meaningful look.

 

„What do you want?“ Kylo Ren asked through clenched teeth.

 

„Oh, nothing. Just you to keep in mind that I know of your little whore from time to time.“

 

Of course. Hux thought Kylo Ren was keeping the girl as a mistress.

 

„If you or any of your men lay a finger on her ever again,...“

 

„So you care about her, huh? I wonder what Snoke might do to that precious girl of yours when he hears how _weak_ she makes you.“

 

Kylo rammed his fist hard on Hux’ desk, leaving a huge crack in the process.

 

„Just keep yourself out of my business, General. For your own sake.“

 

He turned to leave, when Hux spoke one more time.

 

„Maybe it is pointless to tell Snoke anything at all. You’ll destroy her soon like everything else that comes your way.“

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Eden didn’t see Kylo Ren for the rest of the day, which was unusual. He also was quite unnerved when he left. What if something happened to him? What would happen to _her_ then? She hadn’t eaten all day yet and her stomach ached already. How long does it take to starve to death, she wondered?

 

So she lay awake unable to sleep this night – wondering, worrying and hurting. Her face looked terrible hours before, but now the swelling has faded, it turned various shades of blue in several places and it hurt a lot.

 

The early morning of the next day, Kylo Ren entered the quarters. Eden sat upright in the bed at once, not having slept for even a whole hour all night. She was sleep deprived and starving and disappointed to see that he didn't bring any food. He seemed pretty stressed, so she just sat there and pretended to not exist.

 

After taking off his helmet as usual he took a look at Eden and didn't like what he saw.

 

„That looks like it hurts. Did the ointment help?“ He approached the bed.

 

„A little.“ She didn't like him near her, especially not now, but he came very close anyway to look at her face. She turned away.

 

„Let me look at it.“ He said, taking her chin between his fingers to turn her head. But Eden slapped his hand away at once. Her sudden action and the force she used surprised her thoroughly and she wanted to apologise immediately - but it was too late.

 

Her body got lifted from the bed and smashed back first into the wall to her left, knocking all air from her lungs. Barely landing on her feet, she could hear a click and a loud hum. This was it, she was going to die now, she thought for a second, throwing her arms in front of her. The heat from the weapon drew nearer and she could feel it strike to her left. Eden opened her eyes wide and saw molten steel dripping from the cut in the wall right beside her. A gloved fist with a now turned off lightsaber in it came crashing down between her head and the cut, denting the steel and making her wince.

 

Kylo Ren was mad with rage, shouting in her face with strands of black curls in his.

 

„Don't __ever_ _ do that again!“ He roared.

 

„I'm sorry.“ Eden managed to squeak.

 

„You are _mine_ ! You will _obey_ me!“

 

She didn't dare look at him, but she nodded.

 

„ __Say it!_ “ _His booming voice made her flinch.

 

„I will obey you.“ Eden said quietly, trembling with fear of this man dressed in black.

 

He stood before her, arms outstretched with a hand on the wall on either side of her head, looking at her while working his jaw. Without warning, Kylo Ren invaded her mind, causing her to clench her teeth in pain.

 

This time it felt like he was searching for something specific, but it wouldn't work and she could feel him getting impatient.

 

„Show me what happened yesterday.“ He commanded. Eden obeyed as promised.

 

The door opening, her exploring the corridors and being amazed by the Hangar. The two men leading her into the room, searching her, assaulting her. Eden gave a little sound of protest at reliving this recent memory. Why did he want to see this?

 

Then it stopped and Eden sighed in relief.

Kylo Ren seemed relieved as well, his shoulders less tense. He removed his hands from the wall.

 

„You are starving. I'm going to get some breakfast.“

 

Eden was astonished at that sudden change of mood. She had no idea that she had that much of an effect on his temper. If this Commander person was usually this angry and violent, she slowly began to understand why she was here.

  


__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo couldn't head straight back to Eden after confronting Hux. He felt foolish and manipulated by the General, he had to sort his thoughts without being in his garden, without being calmed down for once. He had trained alone for hours, thinking about what happened and growing paranoid. What if all of it was a ploy to destroy his position? What if that girl was part of it all? Maybe Hux somehow got to her and they persuaded her to work against him.

 

Now he had clarity. Eden was just the innocent desert rat he assumed she was. But the general’s words still messed with him as they ringed in his head.

 

__She makes you weak._ _

 

__You'll destroy her._ _

 

And just like that, he almost did. The girl was no doubt at fault for lashing out at him but he couldn't help feel bad after his outbreak. Eden was still adapting, she just got attacked and she didn't eat or sleep for a while - no wonder she lashed out.

 

He thought about all that while getting her something to eat when the general’s words crawled back into his mind.

 

__You care for her._ _

 

Nonsense. He just needed her for her special effect. And he was sensitive when it came to his possessions, who wasn’t? It didn't matter that she was a human girl. She could have been a frog-dog for all he cared.

 

Eden’s face lightened up when he arrived with food and Kylo‘s body echoed her excitement with a quickening of its pulse. It was strange how this bond worked.

 

He put it down for her and watched her eat.

His mind trailed off to what he saw in her mind earlier. It bothered him that subordinates of his touched her in a way he hadn’t. He imagined clawing at her naked skin, making her moan in desperation. It felt good to touch her and he wanted to – but he was afraid of it at the same time.  Afraid of how it made him feel, of how he hungered for it. He just had to see it as another challenge: To exercise himself in restriction. He couldn’t lose control. That way he could grow even stronger.

 

Eden cleared her throat to announce a question.

 

„Aren't you hungry too?“ She suspiciously looked at the second tray he brought with him.

 

„You eat as much as you need first.“ He answered.

 

„You don't have to worry about me, you know.“ He added in a slightly taunting tone. Eden felt caught out at his remark. But he very well knew that she only worried about what would happen to her if he wasn't to come back. And she should. He was the only thing that gave her life any meaning now.

 

After she ate almost both portions, he put her into force sleep to guarantee she’d get some rest. There was work to do for her later.

 

He laid her on the bed and hovered above her for a few seconds, propping himself on his forearms, looking at her.

 

It didn't matter that she was a human girl.

  


\- End of Chapter 1


	2. Steel and Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo starts to lose control. Something happens on the base and Kylo has to make a decision. Will it be the right one?
> 
> If you came for the heavy non-con, this is the right chapter.

Eden finds herself in the dark, wind howling all around her coming and going from the nothingness she can feel stretching into every direction. This is not familiar. This is not real. This is a dream. She hadn’t dreamed since…

 

A sudden shiver goes through her body. Will she see her family? She wasn’t ready for this. She wanted it to end, before it was too late. Hugging herself, she tried to wake herself up. The nightmare she lived in the real world was better than any nightmare her tormented mind could come up with right now.

 

Wake up. Wake  _ up _ .

 

_ Eden. _

 

If coldness had a voice, it was calling her right now. Blinking in the dark, she could see something coming towards her. Something that made even the darkness surrounding her seem…light.

 

The dark mass rolls toward her in spasmic movements. Eden was sure, it wanted to consume her. Feed on her, until nothing was left except for the last scream echoing into the void. Mind racing, she ran in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from this creature as possible. But she could feel it gaining on her, getting closer and closer.

 

_ Eden. _

 

It felt like scorching fire and coldest ice at the same time, as it snaked a part of itself around her neck, pulling her down. The same burning sensation hurt her hands as she tried to free herself. Getting dragged on the ground, panic and fear made her scream.

 

_ HELP! PLEASE, HEL-! _

 

A violent humming drowns out her cry for help and she is free. Gasping for breath, Eden can see a dark figure towering above her, lightsaber in hand, facing the creature.

 

_ …Kylo…? _

 

The dark mass seems to hesitate for a few seconds. Eden thought it might retreat and leave them alone, but instead it gathered itself or…shrank. It concentrated itself on one spot until it took a familiar form and it was like a mirror just materialised before their eyes. In front of Eden and Kylo Ren now stood a second dark lord, eyes flickering with hatred and cruelty, his lightsaber ready to kill in his gloved hand.

 

The two figures were exactly the same and completely different at the same time, like two sides of the same coin. She couldn’t see both their faces but she just knew they were staring at each other, waiting for their chance to strike.

 

Both jerked at the same time, and Eden could hear herself yell.

 

_ NO! _

 

Immediately, they turned to her, looking bewildered. But instead of two individuals, there suddenly was just one, as if they merged together in a split second. He stood tall, leering down at her with hunger in his eyes. 

 

Eden could feel fear rising and taking hold of her body, a whimpering gasp escapes her mouth.

 

Then Kylo Ren takes one swift movement towards her, consuming her very existence. And everything was no more.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo Ren left the quarters as soon as Eden was asleep. He had to get to his morning report to emperor Snoke but he was nervous. The General would be there too and he knew of the mind games he liked to play. The worst thing was, that they would get to Kylo’s head and mess him up bad. 

 

The General was already in the great chamber when Kylo arrived. Smirking at him when he took his place to his left. 

 

„Commander Ren,“ he said, „I just introduced a new executive order to the emperor about human resources on this base.“

 

Kylo turned his head to look at Hux. He had a bad feeling. 

 

„It seems that we need better documentation of who is brought here for what purpose. We can't tolerate disorder when it comes to our own staff.“

 

There it was. Hux was teasing him in front of his teacher. But he would have none of it. 

 

„Seems like a sensible order to me, General.“ He said. 

 

„Kylo Ren.“ The emperor addressed him. 

 

„Yes, my lord.“

 

„A resistance has formed. We need to be ready to strike at any time. Are your knights prepared?“

 

„Of course, my lord.“ Kylo replied. 

 

„Good. You might be restationed to another base soon in order to gather for the strike.“

 

_ Restationed _ …?

 

„Hux will fill you in with the details.“

 

The emperor proceeded to talk about politics and alliances, but Kylo wasn’t listening. He hadn’t thought about restationing as an option and he cursed himself for not doing so. Of course he had to leave the base when there's a war going on. 

 

Hux spoke to him as they had left the chamber. 

 

„Shame you're going to leave soon, Ren. I bet that is quite an inconvenience. Maybe I could take care of your…business up here for you.“ 

 

Kylo pushed the general to the wall, his forearm threateningly on his throat. 

 

„Don't you dare Hux…“ He spat.

 

But the general wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. 

 

„I would just visit her from time to time. Make sure she gets everything she's used to. Or I'll send my men, if I'm too busy myself. I'll take good care of your little secret.“

 

Hux was provoking him on purpose, but Kylo wouldn't fall for his games. He was stronger than that. He had to figure out what to do by himself and it wouldn't help if he had more first order blood on his hands. It took all his will power to let go off the man in his grasp and walk away. 

 

The general laughed behind him. 

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

„Eden. Wake up.“

 

She slowly slipped out of sleep but not entirely so that her orientation wasn’t quite there yet. 

 

„Rannek…?“ Eden groaned, blinking the rest of sleep away that was clinging to her mind. 

 

It wasn't Rannek. She wasn't home. And the man hovering above her wasn’t amused.

 

She hastily moved away from him. „I'm sorry.“ She muttered, stroking her messy hair away from her face. 

 

„Get up and over here.“ Kylo Ren commanded dryly, and Eden did, preparing for another round of pain and agony. But he merely asked her a question. 

 

„Who is Rannek?“ 

 

Eden felt her heart drop and her face getting hot. 

 

„He is …he was..my…“ She stuttered, not knowing what to say, swallowing hard.  But Kylo didn't wait for her to finish. His hand hovered before her forehead and He penetrated her thoughts like a knife. It was clear what he wanted to see. Her growing up with Rannek, playing, working, supporting each other. Rannek always looking out for her. Eden saw flash after flash and it made her dizzy until everything went to a halt and she found her 17 year old self sitting on a rock in the middle of the night, crying. 

 

It was the night her grandfather had passed away and she had been devastated. She needed to be alone so she ran away and found solitude on her favourite rock. The pain in her heart was unbearable. 

 

„There you are…“

 

Rannek was out of breath and had his hands propped on his knees. 

 

„I looked everywhere for you. Should've guessed that you went here. Are you alright?“

 

„No.“

 

Her best friend sat down beside her, not knowing what to say. 

 

„I'm really sorry about your grandfather. He was a great man. I'll miss him. The whole community will.“

 

Eden just cried silently for a few minutes until she managed to get some words out. 

 

„It hurts so bad. As if I can't ever be happy again.“

 

She felt his hand on hers a moment later. They sat together in silence for a while. 

 

„Maybe we could celebrate his life instead of mourning his death.“ He said, more to himself than to her. 

 

„What?“

 

„Look at what an amazing long life he had. And he could share it with people he loved and who loved him. He gave all of us so much, I think we should celebrate that.“

 

Eden thought about that for a moment. 

 

„Grandfather would like that…“ She said, feeling a little better. 

 

Rannek squeezed her hand comfortingly. Eden could feel his pulse. 

 

„It also would break my heart to never see your smile again.“ He said, looking at her. 

 

She returned his gaze, puzzled by his words. 

 

Rannek moved his face toward hers and Eden almost jerked away reflexively, but she closed her eyes and met him instead. 

 

His lips were soft and gentle and it felt so right – as if this was meant to be all along. Eden could feel a hand caressing her face, a thumb wiping away tears from her cheek. She never wanted this moment to end…

But it did abruptly, when a hand seized her forcefully by the neck and Kylo Ren pressed his lips on hers hard and demanding. Eden panicked but was unable to move her head so she tried to push him away instead, her hands shoving at his chest, protesting loudly but the only sound that could be heard were muffled cries _. _

 

It was futile to fight him off, but the tall man grasped her right wrist anyway, leaving her with only her left hand to helplessly defend herself. 

 

His kiss wasn’t gentle at all. It was rough and almost primal, as he worked her mouth open to slip his tongue inside, claiming her mouth for himself. She resisted the urge to bite him, fearing dramatic consequences, her desperation manifesting as tears instead. His hands used so much unnecessary force that it hurt her neck and wrist and she begged to the stars that it would end already for it lasted way too long. 

 

When he finally let her go, she broke away immediately, getting as much space as possible between her and this unpredictable man. She breathed heavily, unable to stop the tears flowing. 

 

Her hand shot up to her lips. She couldn't believe what just happened. Kylo Ren stood there, watching her curiously. 

 

„Why did you do that??“ her voice sounded hysterical. 

 

„Because I wanted to.“ He just stated calmly. 

  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

So much for restriction. He just couldn't hold back. The rush from being in her mind and the sudden jealousy he had felt at her memory made it impossible - and it felt good. He didn't know that touching another person could feel so amazing. Sure, he had his experiences but it never felt like  _ that _ . Her aura and his force were an eerie combination that brought him bliss and ecstasy. 

 

By the looks of it, the girl didn't feel the same. She was in total shock and felt guilty for she promised her lover back home would be the only one to ever be with her like that. Her thoughts irritated him. 

 

„He's dead, Eden. You're mine now. Get used to it.“ He snapped at her. 

 

Oh, she wanted to curse at him. She wanted to scratch his eyes out. But she merely sank to her knees in defeat and produced some more angry tears. 

 

Yes, he was cruel. But only because he didn't know how much longer he had with his precious toy. Who knows? Maybe he had to leave tomorrow already. It was almost impossible to bring her along, he was well aware of that. And leaving her here would allow Hux to get to her, which was not an option. Sure, she was of no use to him like she was to Kylo, but Hux was a sadistic man who took every opportunity to plague him and others. 

 

He had to find a way to stay. It was the only option Kylo Ren wanted to think about for now. He couldn't just give up this new drug of his. 

 

The drug was still kneeling on the floor, eyeing him with great suspect, afraid of what would happen next. 

 

He had to break the tension somehow. 

 

„Are you missing anything?“

 

She blinked at him, incredulous. She didn't understand what he meant. Sometimes it was hard for Kylo to keep in mind that not everyone could read thoughts. 

 

He tried again, sounding impatient. 

 

„Can I get anything for you to pass the time? Stars, I don't know… Do you read?“

 

Eden was still confused about that sudden change of topic. „Yes?“ She answered.

 

„Would you like me to bring you some books?“

 

She stared at him, trying to make sense of this surreal situation. 

 

„Well?!“ 

 

„Okay. Yes. Books would be…nice.“ Eden managed to say, still not sure if he was making fun of her or not. 

 

„Get off of the floor.“ Kylo ordered and the girl obeyed - the cut in the wall next to her a reminder of what would happen if she won't. 

 

Eden stood up, arms hugging her upper body as if to guard herself. 

 

„I will be busy the rest of the day so I’ll get you something to eat and read right away.“ Kylo said, running his hand through his hair.

 

She nodded in response

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


 

Eden stood there motionless for another minute after he left. What just happened wasn’t supposed to happen and she felt terrible. She hated him for just taking what he wanted and she hated herself for not kicking or scratching to fight him off better. But what would have happened to her then? Did she have a choice at all but comply with anything Kylo Ren did to her?

 

She reached into her improvised pocket and retrieved Rannek’s necklace. It was the last thing she had left from home and it was the most precious. It laid in the palm of her hand and made her feel terribly guilty. This piece of jewelry was a symbol of a promise that was now broken, so why was it still so shiny? It should fade, rust and crumble – but it didn’t. Eden almost wished for it to bear the guilt she was feeling in her stead, knowing that this wish was in vain. She stared at the necklace, tears falling down her face, until she finally put it around her neck and in her shirt. If she can’t keep the promise she will at least wear it properly.

 

It took another half an hour for Kylo Ren to return with food but Eden couldn’t see the promised books. Instead, Kylo put the tray down and handed her something that looked like a flat black canvas. Eden stood several steps away from him and didn’t make a move to take it. After what happened earlier, she was careful to not be in reach of him. It didn’t help that he took his helmet off before he entered most of the times. She kind of wished, he would wear it again.

 

„What is this?“ She asked suspiciously.

 

„Something to read. I filled it with lots of texts from our library. Take it.“

 

She took half a step forward and stretched her arm to take it from him, getting a confused blink in response.

As soon as she had it, she turned away from him, looking at this unknown device. How was she supposed to read with this? There were no pages...

 

„Need any help?“ Kylo asked.

 

„No. I’ll manage.“ She found a button and pushed it. The area inside the canvas started to glow and there were all sorts of titles listed. Now she had to figure out how to select them.

 

„Your food is getting cold.“

 

„I don’t mind. I’ll eat it later.“ She said, back still turned to him. Wishing for him to just go already. She tried pushing the button one more time but the device just turned itself off. Eden cursed silently under her breath.

 

She heard Kylo scoff behind her. „I’ll show you how it works.“

 

As he approached her, she reflexively evaded him, keeping her back turned to him still. 

 

„Eden, stop that.“ Kylo said slightly irritated. He grabbed her left arm with his left hand, slightly pulling her to him while taking the device from her left hand. She then felt his right arm winding around her upper body right above her waist. She could feel him just an inch behind her, holding her in place and she got sick to her stomach.

 

„Please let me go.“ She tried to say as calmly as possible.

 

„I will if you stop being ridiculous. You’re only making this harder for yourself. You know I can take whatever I want – you won’t change that.“

 

She didn’t know that it was possible but his words made her sicker still. He lowered his head and Eden thought for a second that he was smelling her hair when he said:

 

„What is this around your neck?“

 

Eden’s heart dropped, while Kylo jerked her around to face him. He grabbed the chain at her neck and fished Rannek’s necklace out of her shirt, holding it between them.

 

„It’s nothing. Just something from home...“

 

Of course Kylo knew that she was lying. And of course he didn’t even hesitate to get into her mind to search for this item, accompanied by a sharp pain.

 

It was two years after Eden’s grandfather had died. Rannek had used all his credits to buy tiny amounts of gold and silver from the market and made it into this piece of jewelry in the shape of a desert flower. Eden thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world when he gave it to her. His words that followed made it even more beautiful. 

 

„We know each other since the day you were born and I loved you for every second. I don’t want to live without you and I want to grow old by your side. Will you accept this gift and promise to be mine for all eternity?“

 

And of course she did.

 

She thought Kylo would be angry. She thought he would throw a fit and threaten to hurt her but he remained quite calm, looking at the necklace in his hand, which made her even more afraid.

 

„Why do you wear that?“

 

Eden thought about what the right answer was.

 

„It makes me feel better.“

 

„No, it doesn’t.“

 

He was right.

 

„You know that I can’t let you keep it.“ He said matter-of-factly. She nodded, eyes full of tears.

 

„Take it off.“

 

Eden reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain, letting it fall so that it hung from Kylo’s hand, who put it away at once, still looking at her. She somehow felt strangely relieved and incredibly sad at the same time.

 

„The rest as well.“

 

She shot him a confused look. „I don’t have anything else on me, I swear...“

 

„Your clothes. Take them off.“

 

No. No, no, no, no,  _ no _ .

 

Her heart raced and her breath quickened, she looked at her captor with pleading eyes but he just looked back with no emotion at all.

 

So Eden obeyed and striped off her prisoner’s attire until she stood in her underwear, covering her breasts with her arms, looking anywhere but at him. Anger was written on her face.

 

„All of it.“ Kylo commanded, „and keep your arms at your sides.“ 

 

She closed her eyes to work up the courage to do as she was told. After a few seconds, she managed to take off her underwear and now stood there completely naked, with shivering arms at her sides, hands clenched into fists. 

 

Kylo Ren didn’t move, looking at her intensely while she just fixated a random point on the floor, humiliated. Dreading what was going to happen next.

 

After about half a minute, Kylo suddenly approached her, which made her gasp and back up in panic, until she hit the wall behind her. Her naked skin reacted to the cold surface, making her shiver. Kylo placed himself closely in front of her, propping his forearms on the wall. Eden could feel her heartbeat in her throat and swallowed hard, trying not to tremble as much as she clearly did. He moved his face towards her’s, making her wince, but he stopped right before touching her. She could feel his breath on her lips and turned her head to the side to evade him, causing him to breathe near her ear instead. She could almost hear his arousal in the slight tremble of his exhale and she got dizzy, clawing at the wall for some kind of support. Kylo Ren now intentionally put his lips right at her ear, almost whispering his words „Are you scared?“

 

He didn’t need her to answer that. He knew quite well that she was on the verge of fainting from panic. But he wanted to hear her say it so she did him the favour.

 

„Yes.“ Eden answered under her breath.

 

„Good.“ He responded, pushing himself off the wall and leaving the room within a matter of seconds.

 

The girl was left alone and naked, barely standing on the wall, crying and trembling with fear.

 

He didn’t even touch her.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  


 

It took all his strength to just leave like that. His body wanted to force itself on her right then and there but his mind managed to keep it subtle. It took already enough enjoyment out of Eden’s fear and he would be able to feed on this for the rest of the day. 

 

She straight out disrespected him by wearing this thing, he just had to punish her for it, even if it was just by scaring her. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it while walking. It was a pathetic little object but it was a strong symbol nevertheless. Maybe she belonged to this man once but now she belonged to him alone – and this necklace with her. He wouldn’t destroy it, he wanted it to bear witness instead.

 

An alarm startled him and he stopped in his tracks. It was the code for evacuation which meant they were under serious attack.

 

„Shit.“

 

The resistance is attacking and they weren’t ready. This won’t be good.

He hurried onwards for three corridors, when something struck him like lightning.

 

_ Eden. _

 

He can’t leave her in his quarters when the base is in danger of getting destroyed. He turned around and ran back to his quarters as fast as he could. Storm troopers and other base employees crossed his way, running in the other direction.

 

When he entered his quarters, Eden stared at him with red, wide eyes. She only managed to put her underwear back on and quickly covered herself.

The light and the alarm was deafening even in this room.

 

„What is happening?“ She yelled.

 

„We’re under attack. You gotta go.“ Kylo said, fummeling with something at his neck.

 

„What?“ Eden said. „Where to?!“

 

Kylo Ren took off his cape and wrapped it around her, it barely reached her thighs. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door while she mumbled protests. 

 

„Listen to me!“ He commanded. „You will run down that corridor as fast as you can and take a turn to the right and continue running until you reach the escape pods-„

 

„But I’ve never-„

 

„You’ll know when you see them! You get into one. It will transport you to the nearest save planet automatically. Go!“

 

Eden looked at him, incredulous. „You- You’re letting me leave...?“

 

Kylo pushed her in the right direction. „I said GO!“

 

And she went. Kylo watched her run around the corner and then he turned around to get to the bridge. He will find her. He hoped. His mind was racing all the way to his destination.

 

„What took you so long, commander?!“ Hux snapped at him, visibly stressed but expecting no answer. „The rebels breached security, they are on the base in a large number. We are losing forces by the second. Where is your division?“

 

„The knights of Ren are trained for this situation. They are defending the base as I commanded them to.“

 

Hux spoke again but Kylo couldn’t listen. He felt a sudden but familiar pull at the back of his head, urging him to leave at once.

 

Eden was in trouble.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


She ran for a few minutes but this corridor never seemed to end. She began to think that Kylo tricked her and she was running in circles, getting desperate but going on still.

 

But then she heard someone shout „freeze!“, making her stop in her tracks and whirl around to the source of the shout. She saw at once that those people didn’t belong on that base, they were dressed in warm – mostly brownish – colours. But they had weapons so she put her hands up as they approached her.

 

„I’m just a prisoner trying to escape.“ She said, out of breath but determined.

 

The leader of the group looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds. A woman to his left leaned and whispered something to him. He nodded.

„The cape you are wearing. Where did you get it?“

 

Eden looked from person to person, getting nervous, not knowing what to say.

 

The woman spoke „Look, we know who this cape belongs to so you better-„

 

„He... gave it to me.“ Eden said truthfully.

  

One of the armed men took a step towards her, weapon raised. „Where is he?“

 

„I don’t know.“

 

„She’s lying.“ The woman said, anger in her voice. „Kylo Ren wouldn’t just give something of his to a prisoner. She has to be more than that!“

 

The men nodded and mumbled in agreement. The man near her walked behind her and kicked her in the hollow of the knee causing her to fall on her knees with a grunt. He then put his weapon at her head.

 

„We don’t have time for this. Where is Kylo Ren?“ The leader asked.

 

„I swear, I don’t know! I don’t even know anything about this base!“

 

„Except how to escape?“ The woman responded with a scoff, „Kylo Ren killed my father. He killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. We are going to stop him. If you’re not willing to help us, you are with the enemy.“

 

They were all looking at her expectantly. Eden couldn’t bear this. She closed her eyes. 

 

„Shoot her.“ The leader commanded.

 

But almost exactly at the same time a more than familiar hum could be heard, raging all around her. Weapons were fired, causing Eden to duck and cover her head with her arms. After it went silent again, she got yanked up by her arm and dragged away fast. She took a look behind her, where the group that just threatened to kill her laid unmoving on the ground. 

 

„Come on!“ Kylo Ren urged her to take up pace and she did. A moment later, he threw her into a large container standing at the entrance, out of breath, hand on the frame of the container, looking at Eden.

 

„Can’t you stay out of trouble for five minutes?!“

 

Eden’s only response was panting and staring at this man who saved her again but was the biggest threat to her still.

 

Suddenly, the ongoing alarm changed in tone. A voice echoing through the base „Evacuation protocol 507.“

 

Eden’s eyes widened. Kylo Ren jerked his head a couple of times before groaning „...fuck!“ and joining her in the small capsule, closing the entrance behind him.

 

„What are you doing?“ She yelled.

 

„The base is lost now. They planted explosives. No sense in blowing myself up.“

 

She felt claustrophobic. It was obvious that this device was made for one person but now it had to fit both of them. Eden sat in the seat while Kylo Ren stood hunched in front of her and she never had so little space for herself.

 

The transportation device jerked violently, which made Eden cry out and hold onto the next best thing, which was the man accompanying her. Unfortunately, he saw this as an invitation to hold her in return. She let go of him at once.

 

She was almost free a minute ago but now she was more trapped than ever as the capsule shot out into space, leaving the base behind.

 

Just a few minutes later, her metal cage exploded into a million pieces.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

There was silence for a while as they traveled through space.

 

„How long will this take?“ Eden asked.

 

„I don’t know. About two hours?“

 

„Do you know where it will take us?“

 

„No. The program is designed to change the destination according to countless variables. It will probably be a sandy rock so you will feel right at home.“

 

His words seemed to hurt her and she fell silent again.

 

„Space is beautiful, isn’t it?“ He said to distract her mind, looking out the screen which was located on the side of the capsule. Millions of stars could be seen amidst an endless darkness, glowing faintly.

 

„...I think it’s scary.“ Eden mumbled. Making Kylo scoff at her.

 

„Is there anything that doesn’t scare you?“

 

„Excuse me?“

 

„All I’ve ever seen you is scared.“ Not that he complained – he liked her being scared. The way she breathed and how her pupils dilated – it made his insides liquify.

 

„Well, all you’ve ever done was scare me.“ She said matter-of-factly.

 

„Acknowledged.“ Kylo said with a slight grin on his face. It felt strange. He hadn’t smiled in a long time.

 

Eden noticed it and she briefly thought that he had a handsome smile. Kylo met her eyes after he read that thought and she felt caught, averting her eyes, blushing and pulling the cape more tightly around her undressed body.

 

Kylo wanted to kiss her so bad he instinctively leaned in, lips parting slightly.

 

„Don’t.“ Eden said, causing Kylo to stop inches from her face. Looking her in the eyes, her’s looking back at him, in them silent pleas. He didn’t like his pleas silent. But this was not the time nor the place to play games so he just took what he wanted, covering her lips with his. Eden tensed up, not participating but merely enduring while he felt like his brain was melting away. He put a hand on her waist, which earned him a muffled protest but nothing more. She didn’t dare trying to fight him off in that little space and he wondered how far he could go without pushing her over the line. But since her struggle was half the fun, he broke away, breathing heavily in her face, restraining himself from doing more but letting her know that he wanted to which made her visibly uncomfortable.

 

Kylo looked out the window again to calm himself down, which took a few moments. He wondered if everyone on the base managed to evacuate fast enough or if they were all dead. He was a refugee for now, it seems. Whoever attacked the base will try to hunt everyone of the first order down. He had to be careful – but he was with Eden at least, so he had something to look forward to. He felt like a junkie.

 

„Tell me something about yourself.“ Kylo Said.

 

Eden was sulking in her seat, angry at him for coming onto her in this situation – not that she wanted him to come onto her at all.

 

„Can’t you just ravage my memories and get everything yourself?“ She replied testy.

 

„I could. But I’d rather hear it from you right now.“ 

 

There was a moment of silence, before Eden spoke hesitantly.

 

„My whole life...I’ve never seen a sea or a lake. Not even a stream. I know those words and I know what they mean but the only water I ever saw was brought up from a well or came out of pipes – nature never provided it. I’ve always wondered what swimming must feel like. When I was little, visitors used to tell me about planets with so much water I couldn’t even imagine it but sometimes I would dream of being there. It’s probably silly...“ She scoffed, embarassed.

 

„Don’t say that. Dreams are never silly.“ Kylo said.

 

„What did you dream about when you were a kid?“ Eden splurted out.

 

„Well.“ Kylo began, shrugging, „I always imagined to be a warrior.“

 

_ He killed hundreds, if not thousands of people.  _ Eden recalled in her head. 

 

„What kind?“ Eden asked, looking directly at him.

 

„The kind that doesn’t have to answer your questions.“ Kylo dismissed her. There were things he’d rather not talk about.

 

Eden looked down in defeat, noticing some red dots on the metal floor, she looked straight up, where she could see a cut in Kylo Ren’s sleeve right under his shoulder, the torn fabric drenched in blood.

 

„You’re hurt.“ She stated.

 

Kylo looked at his shoulder. „One of those rebel bastards got me with his gun. It’s nothing.“

 

„Did you kill them all?“ Eden asked. He could hear worry in her voice.

 

He didn’t know. He just eliminated everyone as fast as possible to get her out of there.

 

„Why do you care?“ He asked.

 

„It’s just... I expected those people to be the good guys.“ She said quietly, almost ashamed of the implication she made.

 

Kylo Ren looked at her seriously.

 

„It’s war, Eden. There are no good guys.“

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They continued to shoot through space in silence and Eden dozed off a little. The floating sensation made her think of being surrounded by water, just like she was imagining when she was little. 

 

A sudden swish pulled her out of her half-dream state. Kylo was putting the safety straps on her.

 

„What are you doing?“ Eden said, drowsy but suspicious. She really asked that question a lot lately. 

 

„We are approaching a planet so we better brace for impact.“

 

Eden was awake at once. „Impact?!“

 

„Relax. It will be alright.“

 

Eden nodded to reassure herself but she was still concerned. Kylo, having no safety straps for himself, propped up on the walls of the cabin

 

The pod started to shake. Slightly at first, then violently. It shook with such force that Eden would have been seriously injured if it weren’t for the safety straps, she was amazed that Kylo managed to keep himself steady while it took all her strength not blacking out.

 

„Any second now.“ He announced.

 

The impact was hard and made Eden scream but then it went silent except for some low mechanical hisses and clicks.

 

Kylo undid her safety straps and turned around to open the pod. The door slid open with a cumbersome sound and Kylo left the pod, turning to her. Eden was mesmerised by the fresh air that filled her lungs.

 

„Do you need help?“ He said, already offering her a gloved hand.

 

Eden shook her head that was spinning still, stood up and tried to leave that thing with dignity but she stumbled out of the capsule instead, falling right into his arms, immediately struggling to get out of them.

 

„Stupid girl.“ He said quietly, more or less annoyed, letting her fall to the ground.

 

She layed there on the hot sand for a moment, overflown by the emotions the sensation brought to her while she waited for her head to stop spinning. She had thought she would never feel anything like this again. A part of her never wanted to get back up.

 

„Sand...of course.“ Kylo spat. Eden saw him take off layer after layer of his attire, until he only wore a thin layer of black clothing similar to the ones she’s worn before. He picked up hands full of dusty sand and rubbed it onto his new outfit, making it seem less black and more worn.

 

„What is happening?“ Eden asked while she got up, slowly regaining her balance.

 

„Do you want resistance fighters to attack us at first sight? I can’t be recognised. We have to get into hiding and then try to get a ship away from here as soon as possible. We gotta leave this pod now – so let’s go.“ He said as he turned to leave.

 

„Kylo.“

 

„What?“ He stopped.

 

„I think it may be hard to not draw attention with this thing.“ She looked at the cape she was still wearing to not be almost naked.

 

Kylo looked at her, thinking. „We’ll get you something else first thing we get to the city. You can take my overcoat for now if that’s deemed more comfortable by you.“ He said while he picked it up and handed it to her. She put it on under the cape before getting rid of it. It was still very obvious that she was just covering up instead of wearing clothes but it was still better than before. She also took some sand and rubbed it in, as she saw Kylo do earlier.

 

He stood there, more or less patient, but then hasty to get away, once she was ready.

 

„Don’t call me that when we’re with people, by the way.“ He said, while they walked.  „Call me Ben.“

 

_ Ben...? _

 

„Okay.“

 

They walked side by side in silence. Eden walked barefoot on the hot sand and she enjoyed the familiar feeling thoroughly, the burning pain a sweet nostalgia.

It took them a while to reach the edge of the city, which fortunately was big enough to have a market right on the street. There were all sorts of different people, droids and creatures on the street, walking, gambling, dealing and shouting at each other. Eden shortly thought about just disappearing in the crowd but she noticed how several eyes followed her every move, which made her feel uneasy and she decided to keep close to Kylo Ren instead. He may be a threat to her but he was also offering her well needed protection.

 

Kylo took her hand – which was a strange sensation, given he hadn't done that before – and pulled her to the side of the street where a Toydarian merchant was selling all kinds of fabric.

 

„Do you sell any clothes?“ Kylo asked the merchant, who responded in a different language Eden couldn’t understand.

 

But Kylo did apparently because he answered in the same language. The merchant showed him several tunics and dresses, babbling on. Kylo seemed to choose a simple linen dress, without even asking Eden’s opinion on the matter. They continued talking when the merchant looked at her, then nodded to her while talking with Kylo, who reacted irritated but tried to tone it down. The Toydarian talked a little louder and faster, presenting all kinds of stuff while Kylo got visibly angrier by the second, repeatedly gesturing towards her while talking to him. Eden was immensely confused by this scene, not knowing what was going on here. But she noticed people started looking at them as Kylo raised his voice. Eden instinctively put a hand on his right arm to calm him down, which surprisingly worked immediately. Kylo took a deep breath and clenched his fists, while hissing something through his teeth, putting credits on the counter. The merchant threw his arms in the air in defeat before handing him the linen dress and putting anything else away, clearly cursing under his breath. Kylo grabbed the dress and Eden’s hand, leaving the vendor stand.

 

„What exactly happened back there?“ Eden asked.

 

„That vermin wanted to haggle. He told me he would only sell me the dress if I take 20 more and pay with you. He was too stupid to understand that you were the only reason I needed that thing in the first place.“

 

He pulled her into a lonely and dark alley.

 

„He wanted me as payment?“ Eden responded, incredulous.

 

„Don’t tell me there was no slavery on your planet. Now change.“ He threw her the dress.

 

„Not where I come from.“ Eden mumbled, changing quickly.

 

„Welcome to everywhere else.“ He said dryly.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The suns were going down quickly and they needed somewhere to stay for the night at least. They were looking for so long, Kylo considered just going into any house and mind trick the people to let them stay. But then they reached a house with a lantern at the door, which was often an interplanetary sign of vacancy, so he thought they might try their luck.

 

Kylo knocked at the door, which was shortly after opened by an older humanoid woman. „Can I help you?“ She said in the common tongue.

 

„I need a room.“ Kylo demanded, his tone causing the woman to put her hand back on the door. She looked him up and down, gaze lingering on his bloody shoulder for a split second, before she told him „I’m sorry, no vacancy.“ The woman proceeded to close the door on him, but he prevented this by holding it with his hand. „I need a room. I can pay.“ He said again, reinforcing. The woman looked alarmed. Kylo felt hands reaching for his arm, as Eden was stepping by his side. She was smiling, which startled him since he never saw her do that before.

 

„Excuse my husband, for he is tired and stressed. I’m Eden. This is K-...Ben. You see, we stranded here because our ship malfunctioned, which was a very scary experience for both of us and we have nowhere to go. Would you please help us? Please?“ Eden said in a sweet voice that was also new to him.

 

The woman relaxed visibly. „Of course, dear. I’m sorry, we have to be careful at this time and hour.“ She said, as she let them in. Kylo was dumbfounded but stepped inside, Eden still grasping his arm. Her touch made him feel lightheaded.

 

The woman lead them over a small yard inside a nice house where she brought them into a room which looked comfortable enough. Kylo understood now why the woman was careful, this house meant good money on a planet like this. The woman handed him a key. „You rest up. We can figure out the rest in the morning.“

 

„Thank you!“ Eden said with a wide smile, which disappeared as soon as the door was closed. She also let go of his arm, making the places her hands were before seem suddenly cold.

 

„What was that all about?“ Kylo asked her.

 

„My family ran an inn back home. Couples were always more likely to get vacancy. More trustworthy.“

 

„Hm.“ Kylo said, „good job.“

 

„You’re welcome.“ Eden responded. She held her distance again, now that he was the only threat to her.

 

„Let’s go to sleep.“ He said.

 

Eden took notice and got into bed, taking her new dress off under the covers. Kylo also took off his sandy clothes until he only wore shorts.

 

„What are you doing?“ Eden asked quietly, voice full of uncertainty.

 

„I’m tired and stressed, remember?“ Kylo responded, lifting the sheets. Even he needed sleep sometimes and he had no reason to meditate now.

 

But Eden would have none of it. She jumped out of bed, pulling one of the sheets with her to cover up. „I’m sleeping on the floor.“ She stated.

 

„No you won’t.“ Kylo commanded in a strict voice, „get in bed.“

 

Eden didn’t move, thinking about how she could get herself out of this situation.

 

„Now, Eden.“ He commanded again.

 

She slowly laid down again, wrapping the sheet around her body. Kylo laid down beside her, the large frame allowing some space inbetween them.

 

„I thought you don’t sleep.“ Eden said. It almost sounded like an accusation.

 

„I said I don’t sleep much – but sometimes I do need to. I’m not a droid.“

 

There was silence but Kylo felt Eden’s concerns.

 

„If you touch me, I'll scream.“ She finally said, her voice trembling. 

 

Her attempt at threatening him amused him.

 

_ Tempting _ . Kylo thought.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Contrary to her fears and expectations, nothing happened. She laid there, worrying for an hour until Kylo Ren growled at her to cut it and sleep already. Seems like he really was stressed and tired after all.

 

When she awoke the next morning, her lids were heavy and she had to work to open her eyes. It took a while for Eden to orientate herself in the unknown environment but it all came back to her within a minute. She was laying on her back, looking up to the ceiling were a window allowed sunlight to make its way into the room. Eden felt so grateful that she was able to see something like this again, although it meant people suffering on that base she was held at for the last days.

 

As she fully woke up, she noticed an unusual weight on her upper body. Eden pulled on the sheet around her but it wouldn't move. She suddenly grew aware of the man who was sleeping next to her and how his left arm laid heavy on her ribcage but above the sheet. She took a look at him to see he really was sleeping, looking strangely peaceful. She wondered how deep a sleeper Kylo Ren might be and if she could just get up and leave before he woke up. She slowly tried to squeeze herself out of the bed, moving under that arm that weighed her down. The girl managed to make it half-way, when she got pulled back by the arm that laid unmoving a second ago, until her body met his, sheet inbetween their skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Kylo said in her left ear, holding her tightly with one arm.

 

Eden responded quickly. "I need to go to the bathroom."

 

"No you don't."

 

_ Curse this man and his powers _ , Eden thought.

 

"Let me go." Eden tried to command.

 

"Or what?"

 

"I'll scream for help." She said determined. Their relationship had to change now that he was out of his domain.

 

"Do you want that old lady killed?" He responded calmly.

 

Eden felt goosebumps crawling all over her skin. 

 

"You're a monster." She pushed at his arm with all her strength but it didn't move.

 

"I thought we've established that days ago." Kylo held her so tight he threatened to crush her.

 

"If she or anyone else might suspect that there is something wrong, they're dead. Do you understand me?"

 

It was getting hard for her to breathe. "Yes..."

 

"Good girl." He said as he let her go. She stood up at once and reached for her dress, putting it on as fast as she could. 

 

Kylo left the bed as well, putting on his clothes, not without making a disapproving face directed at all the sand he rubbed on them.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Eden asked. She didn't like to talk about them as 'we' but what could she do about it?

 

"We need to get a ship and leave this rock of a planet."

 

"Is there...another base you have to get to?" Eden asked carefully. She didn't like the thought of being locked away in a metal cage again.

 

Kylo looked at her. She could tell that he was evaluating what to say, if anything at all. But the silence was disrupted by a loud rumble coming from Eden's stomach. She reflexively held it, embarassed.

 

"Let's find something to eat." Kylo said.

 

 

She was nervous to leave the room considering his previous threat but then again she didn't want to stay in there with him either. Kylo walked in front of her, looking for the innkeeper, who was busy cleaning expensive looking items at her front desk. Eden wondered how this petite woman was able to gain all this wealth in a place like this and how she protected herself. Kylo approached her, Eden could tell he was being extra careful not to come off as aggressive or threatening.

 

"Good morning!" She said, "I hope your stay has been comfortable?"

 

Kylo tried to look friendly "Yes. Thank you. Look, we are going to need to find a way off this planet. Do you happen to know where we could get a ship?"

 

The woman thought for a few seconds. "Well there is a junkyard about a mile to the east. But most people here just wait for ships to arrive. They're coming and going regularly, you know."

 

"We're trying our luck in the junkyard, then. Maybe we'll come back here if we're not successful. Would that be alright?" Kylo put three credit coins on the counter, which must have been a fortune on this planet.

 

"Of course, dear." The woman said kindly, while polishing a round object, visibly unimpressed by his payment.   

 

"Oh and do you know where we can get something to eat? My ..wife is starving." That made the innkeeper look up. Eden was standing leftside behind Kylo, staring at nothing in particular.

 

"Stars, I'm so sorry dear. I'll throw something together for you." She stepped around the counter and put a hand on Eden's upper arm, leading her to a nice table with chairs. "You just sit down here. I'll get you something to drink and some breakfast. I'll make you some eggs. You like eggs?"

 

"Umm.." Eden was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden care. 

 

"You okay, sweety?"

 

She shot a glance at Kylo, who was standing behind the old woman, glaring at Eden with a meaningful look. Her heart began to race.

 

She looked at the innkeeper and smiled nervously "Yes, breakfast would be lovely. Thank you so much."

 

The woman still looked a little concerned, but made her way down the long hall.

 

Kylo sat down beside Eden, keeping an eye on the door the woman just disappeared in. Eden was very uncomfortable and afraid of putting that woman in danger but not sure how to act at all, feeling kind of paralised as a result, so they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

 

As soon as the door opened again and the woman stepped through, Kylo reached for Eden's hand and moved his face towards hers. Eden, still paralised, just decided to let it happen, but Kylo stopped right before kissing her, just as he did the times before. This time, though, he whispered in her face, barely audible but she understood quite well.

 

"Kiss me." 

 

Kylo was looking her deep in the eyes. Eden's stomach churned and her breath quickened. Meanwhile, the innkeeper made her way down the hall with a tray.

 

When she didn't obey right away, Kylo squeezed her hand painfully and she tried not to wince.

 

She swallowed and brushed her lips against his hesitantly, feeling pain in her hand again. Kylo wasn't satisfied, so she leaned into the kiss more, parting her lips and covering his. It felt plain twisted and she wanted to break away but forced herself not to. Eden felt the tip of his tongue, silently commanding to meet hers and she complied, which seemed to satisfy her captor and he stopped hurting her hand. They eventually ended the kiss consensually but he kept his face close to hers, looking her in the eyes. They said pain and guilt and disgust, so he whispered again.

 

"Smile."

 

Every inch of her protested, but she obeyed, meeting his eyes while doing so. It felt utterly wrong. Kylo's expression softened and he brushed some of her hair behind her ear which was a gesture way too gentle for a cruel man like him.

 

The whole thing felt like an eternity but was over within seconds as the old woman just arrived at their table, putting the tray down. She seemed way less concerned than before.

 

"Sorry for being so worried, dear. You see, you really remind me of my daughter and I'm a terrible mother hen. Here you go." She said as she was serving them food and water.

 

"Don't worry, she is just exhausted. You are very kind, thank you." Kylo said, putting his arm around Eden's shoulders. He really did touch her at every chance now.

 

"You are such a lovely couple! I hope you'll find what you need today but don't worry if you need to stay another night, I won't go anywhere."

 

Eden smiled at her again, "thank you." She'd rather cried and screamed for help instead.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They left after they ate their food and made their way through the busy streets of the desert city. Kylo was always aware of Eden's whereabouts in case she would decide to run away. Not that she would have a chance of escaping, he just had no time to play any games at a time like this. Except their little husband-and-wife game they got going on. Turns out, she was quite good at it with a little guidance and he'd like to keep taking advantage of it. Not only did he enjoy touching her, he also fed on her distress. In the end, it's all a matter of education since she brought this onto herself by threatening him.

 

She was falling behind, so he stood for a second and grabbed her hand to make her keep up with him. He could have just told her to but he could barely stand being near her without touching her at this point. It felt too good.

 

It took them a while to reach the junkyard and Eden tried to casually get her hand back several times but Kylo wouldn't have it. He dragged her along to enter the junkyard when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and he accidentally yanked her arm, making her stumble.

 

„Wait!“

 

"What's wrong?" Kylo said, irritated.

 

She purposely matched his tone "I don't have any footwear and there is sharp metal junk all over the place here."

 

He pressed his lips together, angered at her attitude – but she was right nevertheless. He didn't want her to die of a blood infection or something. He looked at her, cursing quietly under his breath.  

 

"I could just wait here?"

 

"No."

 

Kylo approached her, bend down and threw her above his right shoulder. She gasped and protested quite loudly in the process and proceeded to struggle when Kylo walked onto the junkyard.

 

"Look, either it's this or I'll let you fall face first into the dirt and you can walk your damn feet bloody." Kylo spat, while holding her steady. She stopped immediately.

 

He kept on walking, looking for anyone who might be in charge of this dump. He heard Eden huffing in discomfort behind his back now and then but he decided to ignore her since he had bigger concerns right now. Aside from not finding a soul in this place, there where no ships around either, just...junk.

 

Eden slapped him softly on the back two times "Kylo-" "Stars, girl, just keep quiet will you?!" Kylo snapped at her. She was resisting and complaining since they left the base and he was slowly fed up with it. Just because he cared for her well-being to some extent doesn't mean she could behave as his equal. She just wasn't.

 

"But there's a man back there! Maybe that's the owner..."

 

Kylo stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. There really was someone so he turned around and growled with annoyance at having to acknowledge her assistance. The middle-aged humanoid man was dragging some parts through the sand. A cloth was wrapped around his head to soak the sweat from his forehead  since he was working in the midday suns. Kylo approached him but didn't address him right away. Instead he came to a halt and checked an area next to him with a wiping motion of his left foot, deemed it acceptable and proceeded to let Eden glide off his front before breaking her fall by catching her by the waist with one arm and placing her at the previously checked area.

 

"I'm looking for someone in charge of this junkyard." Kylo stated.

 

The man didn't stop what he was doing before he got addressed. He left the shrapnel lying on the ground and straightened himself.

 

"That would be me."

 

"I need a ship. Do you have one?"

 

"Well, yeah, kinda. But it's not for sale."

 

_ Great. Why do people on sandy planets tend to haggle like crazy? _

 

"I have credits. Just tell me what you want."

 

He took off his working gloves "I don't want anything. It's not for sale."

 

Kylo clenched his fists. He could kill him easily and it's possible that no one would even notice. Maybe he needed to try another approach...her way.

 

"See, my wife and I had an accident and stranded here. I need to get her home as quick as possible since she's pretty...shaken."

 

The man didn't even look at Eden for a whole second.

 

"Yeah, I don't care. This ship isn't even fit for flying either. Just go back to town and wait for one of those rebel ships to pick you up. They are coming and going regularly nowadays. Good luck."

 

It was futile to negotiate with this man, but Kylo couldn't kill him if the ship needed working on first. Fortunately, there was another way.

 

He took a step forward to the man who was putting his gloves back on and he lifted his right hand.

 

"You will repair this ship and give it to me."

 

The man stared at him for a moment.

 

"I will repair this ship and give it to you." He stated.

 

That's settled.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


 

Eden stood there, lips parted in shock and astonishment. What had just happened?

 

"I'll come back in three days." Kylo said to the junk dealer before turning around and approaching Eden. This time she braced herself for getting thrown over his shoulder like a bag of sand but he picked her up like a bride instead, which was uncomfortable for completely other reasons than before. Eden kept her hands awkwardly at her chest as Kylo made his way off the junkyard in triumph. She only found her voice when he let her down again. 

 

„What exactly did you do back there?“

 

„I told you I can manipulate minds.“ He stated.

 

„But… won't he know at some point..?“

 

„No. He'll think that it was his decision.“

 

Kylo took off. Eden followed him a few feet behind. 

 

„He will…?“

 

Her mind was racing. This changed everything. And not in a good way. 

 

„Did you-“ she croaked and cleared her throat „Did you ever use that on me…?“

 

There was silence as he kept walking which wasn't a good sign. And she wouldn't let him get out of this conversation that easily. 

 

„Kylo…“ She insisted. 

 

„You’re not in a place to ask me questions, Eden. You should know that by now.“

 

And with that she was dismissed. But she kept feeling that there had to be something terribly wrong. It made her insides feel ice cold and she got dizzy and sick.

 

He did. He used it on her. She was certain but as hard as she tried she couldn't remember any incident and it made her head hurt. She just remembered his proposal he made once. 

 

_ I could make you forget them, you know _

 

If he could do that, what else could he do?

 

Kylo stopped on their way back and purchased some slip on shoes for Eden and made her wear them. She didn't approve not feeling the sand between her toes anymore but she was grateful that she wouldn't had to be carried across the junkyard by this man anymore. 

 

He also got himself a new attire so he wouldn't look as dark  and intimidating anymore. Clothes make a man, apparently. 

 

When it was clear that he made his way back to the inn again, Eden slowed down her pace. She dreaded to be alone with Kylo for he seemed to get new ideas every time they were. She was just so tired of feeling uncomfortable and threatened all the time. Now even more after she saw what he could do to people. 

 

Kylo wouldn't have it and grabbed her wrist to hurry her up. 

 

He told the innkeeper that they were staying another three days before he led her to their room at last. 

 

Eden immediately felt uneasy. Especially because Kylo was taking off his black shirt to try on his new bought disguise. 

 

„May I take a shower?“ She asked. 

 

„Be my guest.“ He said while putting on his dark beige linen top part. „But leave your clothes here.“

 

She wondered why he would ask that but she didn't question it for she didn't care much at this point. She just wanted some privacy for at least a few minutes so she stepped into the tiny bathroom and took a deep breath. It was relieving not having to worry about his piercing gaze and the hunger in his eyes for once. She striped off her dress and underwear and opened the door just a little bit to throw them into the bedroom as Kylo requested. "Don't lock the door." He commanded from the other side which made her want to lock it even more but she didn't.

 

The shower felt amazing. The water was hot and clear and she washed the dust off her skin and hair. It didn't do anything to her mind though, which still circled around the possibility that Kylo Ren may have manipulated her mind. He definitely didn't convince her to do things. Everytime he came onto her it was more than clear that she didn't consent to it so what could he have done? Did he make her forget something? 

 

Then it hit her. Maybe he didn't make her forget anything. Maybe he planted memories in her mind instead. How could she know what was real when the man keeping her prisoner had such abilities? What if her family wasn't even dead? Wouldn't it be easier for him to break her will if she conveniently believed everyone she knew dead? If there was no place for her to get back to? She stood there, water pouring onto her head and body, her hair wet in her face and her heart racing. Why wouldn't he tell her if it wasn't something like that? He altered her memories. Everything made sense now.

 

She gasped when Kylo Ren stormed into the bathroom, opened the sanisteam and yanked at her arm to get her out of the shower. "You're taking too long" he mumbled as she left a puddle on the bathroom floor. Eden managed to grab a towel as she got dragged through the door by that mad, unpredictable man. What was he going to do now? Did he read her thoughts and was going to punish her for figuring out the truth? Was he altering her memories again? She stood there, puzzled, when he let go of her arm and proceeded to approach the table, where food was standing ready. Kylo had fully changed into his beige outfit that really made him look less dangerous.

 

"Your food is getting cold." He said.

 

"Oh." He really had a way to overreact, hadn't he?

 

She wrapped the towel around her as best as she could and looked all around.

 

"Where are my clothes?" She asked suspiciously.

 

"I gave it to the innkeeper to wash them with mine. You'll get it back in the morning."

 

_ Great. _

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He sat down and gestured her to do the same. Her wet hair stuck to her face and neck and trickles of water dripped off her skin, leaving shiny trails behind that hypnotised Kylo. He took a deep breath and started eating the food the innkeeper had made them. 

 

But he couldn't eat in peace for Eden's mind was distracting him again. She still couldn't get over what happened earlier and obsessed about the thought of him having manipulated her mind. Which he did, granted, but not on that level she persuaded herself. 

She was convinced that her home still existed, that everyone still lived and he just made her believe otherwise. He dreaded it but he had to put an end to that nonsense. He laid down his fork.

 

"Eden."

 

She looked up, merely having picked at her food. The eye contact made his heart skip a beat, which irritated him.

 

"I need you to listen to me right now." He leaned forward a little bit.

 

Eden blinked two times, unsure where this was going. "Okay..."

 

"You know that your mind is special to me." He said, glaring her straight in the eyes.

 

"The thing is, I don't know why it is that way. So it would be quite foolish to mess your mind up, wouldn't it?"

 

"I guess." Eden replied carefully.

 

Kylo stood up and approached his hostage, looking down at her. She took a hold of her towel and looked at the floor.

 

"Do you think I'm foolish, Eden?"

 

"No." She said at once.

 

"Good." Her fear and innocence made him hungry for more.

 

"Stand up" He commanded.

 

She did as he told, her shoulders wet from her freshly washed hair, her gaze fixated somewhere near his collarbone. He lifted his hand which made her flinch but he just stroke her temple with his knuckle.

 

"Your mind is the most precious thing to me, Eden. It's like a drug. Stars, you can't even imagine how you make me feel. I just..."

 

He touched her temple with his palm to get into her mind quick and deep. Eden drew a sharp breath but managed to stand still despite the pain, eyes closed, hands clawing into her towel.

 

Kylo got lost in her mind, little explosions of pleasure filled his whole body – but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He  _ needed _ more.

 

He grabbed Eden by the shoulders which send a tingle down his spine. Her skin was damp and soft and he wanted to bruise it, make her wail and leave marks. A low growl escaped his lips at this thought. 

 

Still ravaging her mind, he led her by the shoulders and backed her up until her legs hit the bed behind her. She opened her eyes wide as Kylo shoved her gently and she fell backwards onto the mattress. She kicked her legs to crawl backwards immediately but Kylo prowled on top of her, hunching over her on his knees and forearms, trapping her under him. Eden stared at him with wide eyes, her breath quick with pain and panic, her body tense as can be, legs pressed tightly together, laying between his. 

 

Kylo looked at her fascinated. His hunger for more still rose and it made it hard to think clearly. His body told him to go deeper inside but no matter how much he probed her mind, the need didn't go away. It was frustrating and made him angry, so he left her head to clear his for a moment. They both sighed as a reflex and breathed in each others faces.

 

"Please get off of me." Eden sobbed, her face wet with tears.

 

He couldn't leave her now. His urges took full control over his body and if he didn't satisfy them he'd go insane, he was sure of it. He knew what he had to do to end this. He panted into her face before he kissed her hard. Her lips tasted salty and her body squirmed under him. He felt one of Eden's hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He found it amusing how this girl still tried to fight him off even though she was as weak as a little bird compared to him. He smirked, his lips still on hers. 

 

He lifted his upper body slightly to seize her by the wrists and pin her arms down at the sides of her head. Her attempt to avert this just resulted in the towel slipping away, revealing her naked body, which made her squirm even more. His crotch felt hot and was pulsating violently, insisting on getting attention.

 

Kylo leaned down to claim her lips once more, but Eden pressed them together stubbornly which he reacted to by clenching her wrists with force. She grunted in pain, mouth still closed. He wanted to punish her more for resisting him so adamantly but he couldn't wait much longer.

 

"Spread your legs." He ordered.

 

The panicked look on Eden's face changed and she lightly shook her head in denial and disbelief. She didn't comply but clenched her legs together even more.

 

"Do as I say." He warned her with a snarl, "spread your legs."

 

She answered with another desperate sob which Kylo enjoyed so much. He was excited for all the other sounds he would make her do soon. She swallowed hard and slowly moved her trembling legs apart, until Kylo could fit one of his knees between them with which he pushed her thighs apart so he could get between them all the way. Once he was, he pushed his pelvis against hers hard while clenching his teeth and grunting with excitement. Eden cried out, squirmed and tried to get away but she was trapped, his hard member between her legs seemed to scare her for it was way larger than she was used to from her little shepard. Kylo chuckled cruelly at her dismay. Although he enjoyed himself thoroughly, something important was missing. He made eye contact with her.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked her calmly.

 

He suddenly read anger in her eyes "No!" She replied, breathing heavily.

 

Kylo cocked his head, "then beg me not to."

 

Anger was replaced by confusion. She didn't know if he was playing games or if he was serious, if he would let her go once she begged enough. Stupid little girl thought that hard cock would take care of itself – it was too late for that. Eden took her chances nevertheless.

 

"P-please don't." She tried. Kylo responded by pressing his crotch against her bare sex, a little moan escaped her lips.

 

"You'll have to do better than that, Eden. Convince me."

 

He moved her hands above her head to pin them down with one arm. His now free hand grabbed one of her breasts while he continued to press his pulsing member against her.

 

"Ah! Don't! Stop! Kylo, please, please stop!"

 

That was more like it. 

 

"Get off me,  _ please _ . I- I can't. I don't want to. I can't!" She stammered on in panic until Kylo pinched one of her nipples and she cried out in pain.

 

Tears of desperation were flowing down her face again. Those were his favourite. Everything she did to prevent what was happening aroused him even more and he now was in a frenzy of lust from which he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to.

 

His hand left her breasts and made its way down to her stomach between her legs, but he didn't touch her. Instead, he reached at his own crotch and pulled the folds apart to free his cock.

 

Horror took hold of Eden and she tossed and writhed herself as much as she could.

 

"No...wait! No, no, NO!" She kept saying, until she almost yelled.

 

"Shh..." Kylo pressed his hand against her abdominal region to hold her still. "You don't want the innkeeper to hear you, do you?"

 

Eden looked at him with begging eyes, a softness in them, he hadn't seen before.

 

"Kylo, please don't do this." She beseeched him, gaze locked on him for another moment, before she took a heart, lifted her head and kissed him. 

 

Kylo was startled at first but wouldn't miss an opportunity so he responded and kissed her back passionately, their tongues met and he pushed her head back down with his. Kylo let go of her arms and touched her face instead. Eden moved her arms at once, grabbed his collar with one hand while caressing his face with the other, struggling to keep up the pace of his tongue and lips. Her fingers found their way into his hair and stayed there until Kylo broke away, huffing and resting his forehead on hers.

 

"Please, Kylo." She begged again, whispering.

 

He stroked a thumb across her bottom lip. "You can be such a good girl, Eden."

 

He could feel her relieve at his words, for she thought her effort had finally convinced him to not force himself on her. Though her effort really impressed Kylo, he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. So he covered her mouth with his left hand while he guided his cock into her with the other. He pushed himself in all the way even though she was really tight and she screamed against his palm and scratched at his arms. He caught her hands with his and hold it between their chests while he kept thrusting into her with force. Every thrust earned him a muffled moan of pain and protest. 

 

"Fuck." He growled in astonishment.

 

Finally he was able to satisfy his hunger for this was exactly what he needed so badly. He felt pleasure and ecstasy from being inside her physically, from the pain he inflicted on her as well. He let go of her mouth and pinned her arms with both hands again, enabling him to push even harder and faster. Eden was wailing under him, trying to pant away the pain, tears constantly rolling from her eyes back to her ears. He could give her a short break to catch her breath but he wasn't able to stop, he had to carry on thrusting into her as hard as he could for it felt way too good and it kept feeling better with every thrust he made, with every moan he heard and with every tear that fell down her face.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took another few minutes until he finally came with several grunts, pressing himself deep inside her, while grabbing her waist to hold her against him. Eden didn't even move her arms as he let them go, nor did she make much noise anymore. Feeling violated, broken and exhausted, she was just relieved that it was over at last. He pulled out and laid down beside her, breathing heavily still. Eden's lower stomach hurt a lot and she wondered if he might have injured her in any way. She'd never experienced pain like this before, not even when she first laid with Rannek. Of course it had hurt but not like this – Rannek was very careful and his member was not as big. Even then it hurt every time they did it but it didn't matter because they were promised. They were in love.

 

Eden didn't realise that she was sobbing again until Kylo reached for her and took her into his arms. Eden's immediate impulse was to punch at him, scratch at him, scream at him.

 

But she didn't. She grabbed the fabric of his clothes instead and bawled in his arms, forehead at his chest. She hated herself for finding comfort in those same arms that held her down a minute ago but what alternative was there? She cried for another few minutes before her tears dried up and she just let out little sobs. Kylo was stroking her now entangled hair to calm her down.

 

Eden steadied her voice, before she spoke.

 

"I hate you."

 

"I know." He replied dryly. 

  
\- End of chapter 2


	3. Skin and Water

Eden still felt dried tears on her face when she awoke the next morning as well as the body of the man who made her shed so many. This time she managed to wriggle herself free from his grasp to get up and head to the bathroom, where she washed up. 

 

She felt the cold water on her face and took some deep breaths into the sink before straightening herself. Her reflection made her sad, showing a naked, pasty girl who cried too much and wouldn't brush her hair. Eden sighed and lifted her hands to sort her messy strands out, getting her hair as neat as possible. While she did that she recognised her bruised wrists and the expression of the girl in the mirror got even sadder than before. When her hands did the duty they dropped to her sides and she gave the girl with the now sorted out hair a little reassuring smile but the girl barely smiled back. 

 

She took a fresh towel to wrap herself up in and left the bathroom. Kylo ren was awake, sitting in bed and locking eyes onto her as soon as she stepped into the room. She looked back and held his gaze, immobile and silent. He was the one who spoke first. 

 

“Don't look at me like that.”

 

She dared to keep looking at him and heard herself answer.

 

“Like what? Like you raped me?”

There was unmasked contempt in her voice but also pain and sadness. 

 

Anger flared in Kylo's eyes as he got up in one graceful swift motion and took slow but threatening steps towards Eden. 

 

She thought about evading to the bathroom and closing the door between them but she feared that this would escalate the situation so she stood her ground as the tall man approached her and put a hand to the wall beside her. All while keeping eye contact. 

 

“Like I didn't have the right to do so.”

His voice was low and soft like butter. 

 

She averted her eyes and felt her cheeks get hot from anger. Kylo took his other hand and ran two of his fingers through her hair, acknowledging the work she's done before. 

 

“You're in pain.” He stated and Eden noticed he was right, her lower abdomen still hurt from the night before. She looked at him once more and she believed to see something like care in his eyes. Or worry. 

 

“I'm… my body… is not used to… ” She answered quietly, embarrassed to reference that violent act she had to endure. 

 

Kylo leaned in a little more, thinking about something, then distancing himself from her.

“I'm going to leave you alone for a little while.”

 

Eden felt sudden excitement at his words. 

_ Yes, please. Leave me alone. Give me some space and rest from this madness.  _

 

She heard a low growl from Kylo as he gathered himself to leave the room. He spoke again before he opened the door. 

 

“One day you will beg for me.” And he left. 

 

She highly doubted that.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo got Eden’s clothes and organized a book for her to read while he was gone and left that with her before locking the door shut. He needed to give her some rest and he wanted to get her something to ease the pain he inflicted. He knew quite well that the time will come again where he couldn't contain himself and he wanted to avoid breaking her entirely. 

 

He had the tendency to destroy things. Even things he cared for. That's what bad temper and passion does to an unstable soul. It's not his fault he was that way, the people in his life were responsible for this outcome. His parents, his teachers, his peers. He could only do so much as reflect and do damage control as best as he could and in his best interest. 

 

He walked onto the marketplace and looked for meds that would be of use when he saw a gathering of suspicious looking people in one corner of the busy place. He sensed purpose and strong will omitting from their midst and his curiosity got the best of him so he moved closer, pretending to be interested in some scrap parts offered nearby. 

 

They turned out to be members of the resistance. Terrorists, discussing the next step in this war. Kylo sensed triumph in their minds as they talked about the recent battle. He clenched his fists. They infiltrated their ship like the terrorist cowards they are. They wouldn't stand a chance in open battle or against him alone. 

 

He was relieved to hear that they had no idea who from the first order survived nor where they could be. They were forced to stall and wait what happens next. 

 

He would like to show them what happens next but he needed to remain hidden for now. So he made his way to a medic who sold all kinds of remedies and getting what he came for. Kylo also purchased some roasted nuts and fresh fruit to take with him. For one, it appeared less suspicious and… what else? Did he want to be kind to the girl? Make up for the night before? He didn't know exactly. He just had the sudden urge to make her happy. 

 

_ Really, Kylo Ren? Master of the knights of  Ren, commander of the first order, nightmare of the resistance -  now wants to please a desert rat. Great.  _

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a long way to and from the market so he was gone a good 4 hours before he returned to their retreat. Eden was reading the book he gave her und was glad to have something to distract herself with. She continuously felt a painful stinging inside her and tried to ease the discomfort by changing positions several times, even walked while reading but it was no use. She sat on the bed when he entered the room, trying to ignore him so she could have a few more precious seconds to herself.

 

But Kylo obviously didn’t care for what she wanted because he approached her shortly after his arrival and presented her with a small, green object.

 

“Take this.” It sounded oddly none-order-like.

 

She looked at it, sceptically.

“What is it?”

 

“It's for your pain.”

 

She looked at it,brooding “I'm not taking this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it's a random drug you hand me. It could be anything! How do  _ you _ even know what it is? Where did you get it from?”

 

“From the market. I have ways to make sure, you know that. Now take it.”

 

Eden couldn’t shake her suspicions and realised that she didn't trust him at all. Not one bit.

 

Kylo grew impatient again and she could hear irritation in his voice.

“I went all the way to get this for you so you can feel better. You  _ will  _ take it.”

 

That  _ was _ an order.

 

He sat on the edge of the mattress and held the pill to her mouth, staring at her with fury. Eden didn't budge, staring back into his dark eyes, angry herself. This wasn’t even about the pill. This was about everything he ever ordered her to do that she didn’t want to.

 

Suddenly he put the thing into his own mouth. Was he going to demonstrate to her that it had no negative effects? Was this man even able to suffer those?

 

But no, instead he seized her by the arm and throat, only to smash his mouth on hers aggressively. Forcing her jaw open with his, his tongue shoving the pill into her mouth, then he broke away and, releasing her throat, covered her nose and mouth tightly. This all happened so fast, Eden needed to catch her breath but she couldn't, protesting at the lack of oxygen by jerking her head and whining against his hand. She never realised how freakishly huge his hands were.

 

“Swallow.” He commanded strictly. His eyes cold and hard as frost on metal. 

 

She struggled some more, panicking, trying to rip this massive hand from her face but finally she had to give up and swallowed hastily. As soon as she did, Kylo let go of her and she gasped for air. 

 

He turned away as if nothing happened. 

 

“You should feel better in a few minutes.”

 

He proceeded to sort through things he brought with him from outside, turning his head to take a glance back at the bed and looking at the book which was flipped on its pages, indicating that Eden had read more than half of its content.

 

“How do you like the book?”

 

“Uh… it’s fine.” She said hesitantly, still trying to calm her heartbeat.

 

He waited a few seconds as if he was expecting her to say more. Then he scoffed.

 

“They should print that outstanding review on the next edition.” He murmured as he turned to his task at hand again.

 

Eden didn’t want him to think of her as illiterate, so she added:

 

“It’s just… I’m more of a non-fiction reader.”

 

Kylo turned to her one more time, a confused look on his face. 

“Come again?”

 

“It’s entertaining and all but all this fantasy matter doesn’t strike me as interesting. A virgin birth and people with magic powers that come out of nowhere-”

 

He cut her off. “Hold on.” He took a beat, not knowing how to continue, a hand running through his hair. “How do you think I’m able to do  _ this _ ?” 

 

He held out his hand and the book flew right into it. It shut close with a soft thud. 

Great, now she had to find her page again.

 

Eden suddenly felt caught out. But she also noticed how unusually flustered Kylo had become at her criticising the story. And the way he held it right now. He liked this book. He specifically brought her a book he really liked.

 

“You’re right.” She said, looking sheepishly down at her fumbling hands. “I guess I haven’t taken into account that those things are part of my reality now as well.”

 

Kylo looked at Eden as if he was contemplating if she was too stupid to be left alive.

 

“I-I really like the teacher characters though. Especially Obi-Wan?” She tried to get her act together.

 

The corner of his mouth twitched a little. “Of course you do.” It somehow sounded as if he told her she was wrong.

 

Eden guessed she couldn’t win this conversation anymore so she held out her hand.

 

“Thank you for getting me this book. May I continue reading?”

 

He didn’t move but looked at her expectantly.

 

“Please?” Eden added.

 

Kylo gave it to her and she tried to find her page again, eager to escape this situation with her mind at least, even if her body continues to be trapped. All of a sudden, she noticed that she wasn’t in pain anymore.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________

 

\- To be continued

  
  



End file.
